


Feel Again

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months ago Myrcella rescued Sansa from Joffrey’s clutches. That same night she was taken and has been missing ever since. Robb will stop at nothing to get back the girl that saved his younger sister from a fate more horrible than death. But not all is what it seems. Secrets will be revealed and families will never be the same.</p><p>"A storm is coming and when it hits nothing will ever be the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic that has been stuck in my mind for a while and I really wanted to give it a try. I hope you like it. (^_^)

She lay in his bed curled up as a ball with tears silently streaming down her face. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess after the shower Arya helped give her, but she refused to let anyone comb it. Black and blue bruises tainted her alabaster skin. The dark bags under her eyes and skinny frame showed she had not slept nor been fed properly for the past eight months she had been missing. Looking at her Robb wanted to kill Joffrey, he should have, but he promised him to Jaime Lannister after Myrcella helped Sansa escape from his clutches.

The sight of her bruised and battered reminded him of when Sansa had finally returned to them. After Jon received a call from Myrcella eight months ago informing them to meet her at a certain location, Robb had been reluctant to go because she had not informed Jon why and so he had Theon tag along with them. When they arrived at the apartment the door was unlocked. Theon, Jon, and him entered cautiously only to see no sign of a struggle. They searched the apartment to see if anything was amiss. In the end there was no sign of Myrcella, but they found Sansa cowering in the closet. The frightened look she gave them had frozen Robb in his tracks. His younger sister had never looked at him in such a way. It was Jon that snapped out of his shock first by picking her up into his arms and carrying her out. It was Jon who sat with her in the backseat and held her as cried, while Robb drove them home. That night Robb concentrated solely on his sister forgetting about the girl who had gone missing.

His hand shook as he reached for her. _How could I have ever forgotten you?_ They only crossed paths a handful of times over the years and yet each time he could remember her vividly. A little girl with blonde curls for hair and a smile that can light up any room running to Gendry and begging him to hide her from her mother who was trying to force her to wear a dress. It came to no surprise that she was a tomboy when she was younger considering she was an only girl with three brothers, a father who was wrapped around her finger, and four uncles that adored be it from close or afar. _If only I had found you sooner._

This time Myrcella didn’t flinch when she saw his hand. She simply stayed still and let him wipe the tears from her face gently.

“I won’t hurt you.”

His voice strong and reassuring. Her hand uncurled from the fist she had it in and reached for his hand. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t tell from where. “Do I know you?”

“Not really.” Robb hated the fact that she didn’t as much as hated the fact that he didn’t try getting to know her when he had the chance. “But I would like to get to know you if you would give me a chance.”

“Why?”

“You saved my sister and I want to do the same with you.”

“Sister…?”

“Sansa Stark.” He held her hand gently in his. “Do you remember her?”

An image of a young woman with thick auburn hair, high cheek bones and vivid blue eyes, much like the man holding her hand, appeared in her mind. “I think I do.” A moment later another image of the same woman crying reared its head. “Is she okay?”

“She’s better now.” A small smile played across his lips. Even though she was the one hurt and in bed, she still worried about her best friend. “Jon, Bran, Arya, and Rickon are here. They’re worried about you... there are a lot of people worried about you. ”

All those names sounded familiar, but she could not yet put a face to them. “They sound familiar, but I don’t remember them.”

“You will.” Robb reassured her. “It will take time, but you will.”

“And you?” She looked at him curiously. “Who are you?”  

“I’m Robb Stark.”

His voice filled her with warmth, his presence comforted her, but his name made her heart skip a beat. _Was he someone precious to me?_ She quickly buried that thought remembering that he said she hardly knew him. How could he be someone she cared for deeply if that was case?

“I’ll be your new friend.”

Her hand grasped his tighter in response.

Her gaze met his and Robb found himself not being able to look away from green eyes that reminded him of emeralds and forests.

A knock on the door had them both looking away instantly. Theon stood in front of Grey Wind, who stood guard of Robb’s bedroom doorway, but did not try to go in. The wolf hybrid was under strict orders from Robb not to let anyone through without his permission. He knew not to try and get through Grey Wind, Theon had already been head butted once and had two pairs of ripped jeans with dog bites from the handful of times he tried tricking the wolfdog to disobey. “Jaime Lannister is here.”     

The name tugged at Myrcella’s mind. An image of man with golden hair, bright green eyes, and a gentle smile appeared in her mind.  It left her when she saw Robb stand up.

“I’ll have Jon bring you something to eat.” He gave her hand one last comfort squeeze before letting go. “Grey Wind, stay with Myrcella.”

Grey Wind left his spot by the doorway and walked toward the bed. A small smile tugged at her lips when he laid his head on top of the mattress and looked her. She sat up and reached over to scratch behind his ears making his tail wag more.

Robb looked over his shoulder one last time to see her smiling as she pet Grey Wind. The sight tugged at his heart. Even battered, bruised and with a ghost of a smile that pale in comparison to the one he had seen years ago, she still looked beautiful. He was tempted to walk back in and hold her in his arms until all her bruises faded, until she gained her proper weight and was able to stand on her two feet again. Above all else he wanted to protect her. _I will._ For now he had to meet with the man she had once thought to be her uncle. A frown marred his face as he walked out the room.   


	2. Taken

**Eight Months Ago**

 

 

 

It should have been a quick in and out job when Tyrstane hacked into the camera systems. They had taken almost a month mapping out the layout, so she knew it like the back of her hand. What she had not expected was for someone to sound the alarm. “Damn it.” Myrcella cursed as she pressed herself against the wall.

“You have five minutes before the mansion goes on lock down.” Tyrstane’s voice sounded from the ear piece she wore.

“I’m on it.” Myrcella ducked as she ran up the stairs into the second floor.

“We should have waited for Tyrion.”

“He wasn’t answering his phone and I wasn’t going to risk Joffrey moving again with Sansa.” She said through gritted teeth. It had taken them almost an entire year to hunt down Sansa after she had gone missing for almost two years. She hadn’t talked to her best friend since the day before she married Joffrey. The argument had been horrible, there had shouts and words that should never been uttered. The day of Eddard Stark died Myrcella had shed a few tears for her father’s best friend and the father of her best friend when she got the call. She had gone to the funeral to pay her respects. It went downhill from there when Catelyn snapped at her and blamed her and her family for not being able to talk or see Sansa in months.

Myrcella had no idea what was going since she moved out from her mother’s house and gone to live with Tyrstane in one of his penthouses. The only ones she kept contact with were her uncle Jaime who traveled internationally for his job and had not gone to visit the family for over two years, but he always made sure to call her at least once a week. Uncle Tyrion called her just as much as her Uncle Jaime the only difference was that they would arrange lunch dates as well. Her younger brother Tommen had gone off to the same university with Bran, but he cut contact with Joffrey and their mother. Even so he made sure to keep contact with her. Her cousin Shireen had barely started going out with Rickon Stark, which surprised many considering how opposite they were. Myrcella couldn’t help but to be happy for them. They made an adorable couple. By extent her uncle Stannis kept contact with her and Tommen after her father’s death, which surprised her since he never hid the fact that he disliked their mother. Myrcella believed it was because she was close to Shireen and he may be worried that she could corrupt his only daughter. The thought never failed to make her chuckle.

“Did you call Renly?”

“It didn’t cross my mind.”

“Cella—”

“Not now,” She hissed. “I know I didn’t think this through and I fucked up, but I—”

“I get it.” Tyrstane sighed. “I don’t like you placing yourself in danger, so just hurry up.”

“I’m on it.” Myrcella stopped in front of the door that they believed Sansa was being held captive. She opened the door carefully and stuck her head. The sight that greeted her knocked the air out of her lungs. “Oh god…”

“What is it?” Tyrstane asked worried.

Tears burned her eyes as she forced herself to walk in and quietly close the door behind her. She quickly ran to her best friend, bile rose up in her throat when she saw the blood and bruises. “What did he do to you?” She took out a switchblade that had been strapped to her thigh and began to cut the rope the bound Sansa’s wrists to the headboard. “I’ll kill him for this.” She vowed.

Sansa’s eyes opened slowly. “Cella?”

“It’s going to be okay.” Myrcella looked down at her best friend trying to fight back her own tears. “I’ll get you out of here.”

“You came… even after—”

“Sssh.” She ran her hand through Sansa’s hair. “Save your strength we still need to make our grand escape.”

“I don’t think I can.” Sansa said weakly as Myrcella tried to help her sit up.

“This isn’t a can Sansa, this is a must.” She placed Sansa’s arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around Sansa’s waist taking on most of her weight. “Tyrstane, how are things looking outside?”

“Men have gathered around the lawn. Your best bet is to exit through the second floor window and run to your car.”

“What if they see us?”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re main priority is to get out of there.”

Myrcella looked around the room frantically until her gaze landed on the bloody sheets and rope. “Stay here.” She left Sansa leaning against the wall by the window.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked as she watched her tie the rope and blankets together.

“It’s not the safest way but it will have to do for now.” She tied one end of the makeshift rope to the bed pole.

“I won’t be able to climb down.”

“You won’t have to.” Myrcella smiled at her gently. “I’ll lower you down slowly.” She tied the other end around Sansa’s waist. “Once you’re down there you’re going to cut the rope.” She didn’t give Sansa a moment to protest as she placed the switchblade on her palm and maneuvered her out the window. “Hold on tightly to the blanket as I lower you.”

“Cella.” Sansa grabbed her hand. “I’m scared.”

“It’s going to be okay. Just look at me and nowhere else.” Myrcella slowly began to let some of the blanket go as she leaned out from over the window. “You’re doing great.” She said when she heard Sansa whimper. “When we get out of here I’ll get you cleaned up and we’ll eat a bowl of ice cream like old times. We’ll even have a movie night again with Arya, Tommen, Gendry, Rickon, Shireen and Bran. We’ll even invite Robb.”

“Robb,” Sansa looked at her surprised. “Will he want to come?”

“He will.” She assured her. “He will want to see you. We’ll call Jon to come over.”

“Jon.”

“And even Theon.”

“…Theon…” A small smile graced her lips. “Is he still a wilding?”

“He very much is.” Myrcella smiled down at her. “We’ll get him, Robb and Jon to teach Joffrey a lesson.”

“I would very much love that.”

“Cella.” Tyrstane said. “You need to get out of there a.s.a.p.”

“Why?” She asked through gritted teeth not wanting Sansa to see her panicking.

“Joffrey is on his way.”

Myrcella bit back a curse.

“Just let her drop!”

“It will hurt her.”

“If he sees you—”

“I know damn—”

The door to the room opened. “Sansa I have returned to…”

Sansa’s feet were so close to touching the ground. Myrcella looked over her shoulder to see Joffrey looking at her surprise. Dread formed in the pit of her stomach when his surprise melted away to anger. The glare that he gave her had her chest tightened with fear.

“I’ll ge—”

“Sansa brace yourself!” Myrcella yelled as she let go and jumped out the window grabbing the blanket as she went.

“Oh god…” Sansa whispered when she saw Joffrey looking at them from the window. Her hands trembled as she tried cutting the blanket.

“I’ll never let you go!” Joffrey yelled as he tried to pull the blanket rope up.

“You fucking asshole!” Myrcella yelled letting go and landing in a crouched position. She ignored the burn her palms sustain and grabbed the switchblade from Sansa’s hands to finish cutting the blanket. “Let’s go.”

“I can’t run.” Tears streamed down her face as Myrcella helped her begin speed walking. “You should go before he has his men capture you. Just leave me.”

“Never.” She growled.

“Get them!” Joffrey yelled to his men as they ran across the lawn. “Bring them to me!”

Myrcella looked over her shoulder to see them running toward them. _This can’t be the end._ She tightened her hold on Sansa and tried to pick up their pace. “Tyrstane, please tell me you have something.”

“Just get to your car.” He had barely uttered the words before the sprinklers came on.

“You’re amazing.” She said breathlessly as some of the men that had been running tripped on the lawn.

An alarm sounded again causing more confusion. Her car was now in sight. “We’re almost there.”

Sansa tried her hardest to keep moving forward. She ignored the pain that kept shooting up her legs with each step. Her knees shook and in any moment they could give up from under her. _I need to keep going… I have to get away from him._ Determination burned through her veins, giving up was not an option. It never was.

Myrcella felt the sudden change in Sansa pace. “That’s it.” Moments later they reached her car. She opened passenger door to let Sansa in.

“Hurry up and get in.” Sansa waved her away once she was seated. “Take us out of here.”

She ran to the driver’s side and hopped in. _I knew there was a reason I left it running._ She slammed her foot down against the gas pedal not bothering with her seatbelt. The momentum of the sudden acceleration pushed both women back in their seats. “Grab onto something!”

Sansa did what she was told. “Cella!” She cried out as Myrcella sped down the driveway of the estate toward the closing gates. “We’re not going to make it!”

“Never fear my lady you’re knight in shining armor is here.” Trystane’s voice in her ear was heaven sent as the gates began to open again.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“I can recall a few times, but it never hurts to hear it again.”

“You’re brilliant!” Myrcella cried out as they entered the highway. “The next time I see you I’m so hugging you.”

“I’ll be waiting, so get back here soon.”

“That’s the plan.” She took off the earpiece and began laughing.

Sansa looked at her best friend in surprise before a small smile graced her lips.

Her eyes burned with tears. “For a moment I thought…” They had been so close to not making it out. It scared her. The thought of what Joffrey would have done to them sent shivers down her spine.

“Me too.” Sansa whispered to her. Tears blurred her vision and silently streamed down her face.

“I’m not letting him take you ever again.” Her hands tightened on the stirring wheel. “He’ll have to go through me first.”

“I’m so sorry for not list—”

“Don’t.” Myrcella cut her off sharply. “That was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter.” She glanced at her smiling through her tears. “This is our new beginning.”

“…A new beginning.”

 

* * *

 

Sansa was in the Myrcella’s bedroom changing into a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt when she stepped out the room to give her privacy. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed a number. _Please pick up._ On the four ring he did.

_“Hello.”_

“Jon.” Myrcella sighed in relief.

_“Myrcella? Is something wrong?”_

 “I need you to do me a huge favor.”

 _“Sure.”_ Myrcella could hear him moving around and felt slightly guilty for waking him up, but she didn’t have much choice. He was the closest to her right now. The only one who could make it on time to help. _“What is it?”_

“Can you come over as soon as possible?” She looked over her shoulder to see if Sansa was still in the room.

_“I’ll be right there. Where are you exactly?”_

* * *

 

“I’ll be there in less than an hour.” Jon frowned at the address. _Why does she want me to go so far out?”_

_“Thank you Jon.”_

He hung up and quickly changed.

“Where are you going?”

Jon looked over his shoulder to see Daenerys waking up on their bed. “Myrcella called.” He walked to her and pressed a kiss against her temple. “She needs me to do her a favor.”

“Can’t it wait till morning?” She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

“She sounded nervous.”

Dany frowned. “Is she okay?”

“She didn’t say.”

“You’re worried.”

“Something doesn’t seem right.” Jon met his girlfriend’s gaze. “This isn’t like her.”

“Maybe I should go with you.”

“You need your rest.” Jon ran his hand through her hair. “I’m planning to take Robb.”

“Okay.” She pressed her lips against his one last time. “Drive safely.”

“I will.” He stood up and grabbed his car keys along with his apartment keys.

“Don’t forget to take your Bluetooth.” She said as she curled into a ball.

Jon smiled as he retraced his steps and grabbed the Bluetooth he had been about to leave behind. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She said in a sing song voice.

He walked out the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Jon pulled out his cell phone and dialed Robb’s number as he locked up the apartment.

_“Jon, is something wrong with you or Dany?”_

“No.”

_“Then you better have a good reason for calling at this unholy hour.”_

“I need you to drive with me somewhere.”

_“You’re kidding, right?”_

* * *

 

When Jon didn’t respond Robb sighed. “Fine, I’ll be ready in ten minutes. You better have a good reason for this.” He hung up not waiting for Jon respond and threw the covers off of him. Robb yawned as he stretched before getting off his bed. In record time he slipped a pair of jeans and muscle shirt on and grabbed his leather jacket from his closet. He didn’t run into anyone until he entered the kitchen.

“Where you heading off to?” Theon asked pausing in eating his cereal. “Did Jeyne call?”

“No, Jon wants me to go with him somewhere.”

“Really?” Theon looked at him curiously. “What for?”

“He didn’t say.”

“You can ask when he arrives.”

“Sure…” Robb gaze narrows at the cereal box Theon had next to his bowl. “Is that my Resse Puffs?”

“…Maybe.” Theon pushed the box away from him as if it would change the fact that he had been eating Robb’s cereal.

“You ass. I thought Arya was the one eating it.”

“She was, but we take turns. Today was my day.”

“Like that makes it any better.” Robb snatched the box and poured himself a bowl. “You owe me a new box.”

“I will once I get my next paycheck.”

“Why do you act like you don’t have any money?” Robb glared at his best friend. “Everyone knows that your dad set a trust fund for you and so did my dad in his will.”

“Maybe I don’t like using money that I haven’t earned.” Theon glared back at him.

“I see your point.”

“Don’t act like you’re not the same way Mr. I’m too good to move out.” 

“Someone has to watch out after Mom.”

“I thought that was why I was here for.”

“No, you’re just here to freeload.”

Before Theon could retort a knock on the front door interrupted their conversation. “I’ll get that you just keep shoving your face with your Resse Puffs... fatass.”

“All I hear is hate, hate, hate.”

Theon snorted in response as he walked to the front door. “Hey.” He greeted Jon and walked back to the kitchen leaving him to close the door.

“You ready to go?” Jon asked as he entered the kitchen to see Robb eating.

“I haven’t finished eating.”

“Can you hurry it up then? Myrcella needs me to be at her apartment as soon as possible.”

“Baratheon?” Robb asked just as Theon said. “Cella?”

“Yes.” Jon sighed rubbing his temple exhausted. “The sooner we get there the better it is.”

“Why does she need you?” Robb asked him suspiciously.

Theon frowned at him. “Why would she call you?”

Jon looked between Robb and Theon not knowing who to answer first. “I’m not sure but she sounded nervous.”

“So you’re going there without knowing what to expect.”

“Robb, do you hear what you’re saying? What’s the worst she can do?”

“Knock you out the moment you enter.”

“Why would she want to do that?”

“She might take your keys and wallet and then leave—”

Jon pointed at Theon. “Do not encourage him.”

“Naked and stranded,” Theon continued on unfazed by Jon’s glare, “which should give us more reason to go with you. Isn’t that right Robb?”

“Yes.” Robb glanced at his best friend. “Theon—”

Theon ran to his room only to come back out moments later with a hoodie thrown over his shoulder and stumbling as he hurried to put on his combat boots on. “If the both of you are done talking nonsense we should head out.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say.” Jon followed Theon out the kitchen and toward the front door.

“I’ll drive.” Theon held out his hand for Jon’s keys.

“No, I’ll drive.”

“No offense Jon, but you drive the speed limit and we need to get to Cella’s place as soon as possible.”

“Sorry for wanting to arrive in one piece.”

“I promise not to get a scratch on it.”

“No—”

Robb snatched car keys from Jon’s hand and climbed into the driver’s seat leaving both his half brother and adopted brother looking at him in disbelief. “The both of you have been spouting that we need to get to Myrcella’s apartment and you’re still arguing. Get your asses inside before I leave the both of you.”

“I call shotgun.” Theon slid over the front of Jon’s car to get to the other side.

Jon climbed into the backseat and buckled in. “If you get one scratch on this—”

Robb burned rubber as he peeled out of the driveway.

“Take the fucking emergency brakes off!” Jon snapped.

“Sorry.” Robb grinned as he took off the emergency brake.

“I will seriously hurt you Robb.” Jon threatened, but it fell on death ears as Theon roared with laughter and Robb sped down the street at a neck breaking speed.

 

* * *

 

Myrcella couldn’t shake off the dread that continued to creep up on her. _Something wicked comes this way._ She had hoped that Sansa and her would have made it to the Starks like she originally had planned. She would have left Sansa with her family and left quickly not wanting to intrude on their family reunion. Then she would have gone to meet with Tyrstane. She had even changed cars to keep Joffrey off their tracks, but she had noticed one of Joffrey’s men driving passed them. Myrcella knew that if she continued forward they would make a road block. If she continued driving then all she would have for protection would be her car, but they could easily run them off the road and then they would be out in the open with nowhere to hide. At least here in her apartment if Joffrey found them, she had a chance of hiding Sansa.

“Cella?”

Myrcella looked at her. “What is it?”

“We’re not safe yet, are we?”

She could lie, but then she feared Sansa would panic even more if Joffrey did show up. “No.” She answered her honestly. “But you will be soon.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I won’t let him take you.”

“Who is going to stop him from taking you?”

“That’s not important.” Myrcella cupped Sansa’s face forcing her to meet her gaze. “What’s important is that he can’t touch you anymore.”

"Doesn't he frighten you?”

“I would be lying if I said he didn’t. Uncle Jaime once told me that in order to get rid of a tyrant we must stand up to them.” More than anything Myrcella wished her uncle was there with her. She wanted to call him and have him reassure her that it was going to be okay. The dread was eating her inside out and Myrcella wanted to hide. _Please don’t let him find us._

A knock on the door disrupted the silence that settled within the apartment.

“Open up Myrcella. I know you’re in there.” Joffrey’s voice carried through the door causing Sansa to tear up and Myrcella to shudder. “I’ll count to five and if you don’t open the door I will break it down.”

“He’s here.” Sansa whispered to her. Tears once again slid down her face.

Even though she was trembling with fear, her heart ached for her best friend. “I won’t let him get you.”

“Five!”

Myrcella pulled Sansa toward her closet and shoved her inside. “Sit on the floor against the wall. Try to hide yourself as best you can.”

“Cella, don’t leave me.”

“Four!”

“It’s going to be okay.” Myrcella pressed a quick kiss against her temple. “I won’t let him get you.”

“Please don’t leave me.” Sansa begged grabbing her hand.

“Three!”

“Whatever you do, don’t come out.” She squeezed her hand not wanting to let her go. Myrcella preferred to hide with her, but if she did Joffrey will find the both of them. “Not until I or Jon come get you.”

“Jon?”

“He is on his way.”

Sansa could do nothing but cry silently as Myrcella let go of her hand and closed the door shrouding her in darkness. _Please come back._

“Two!”

Myrcella ran a hand through her hair trying to appear calm and gather her courage as she sped walked to the front door.

“One!”

She unlocked the door with trembling hands and pulled it open.

“It’s good to know that you still listen.” Joffrey patted her cheek. “Won’t you invite me in?”

“That never stopped you before.”

“I’ll really missed you and was even tempted to call you.” He stepped into the apartment with five of his guards behind him. “I knew Sansa missed you too. I was even debating about inviting you.”

Myrcella remained silent as Joffrey stopped in the middle of her living room and turned on his heel to look at her.

“Guess my surprise when I walk into my wife’s room to see you kidnapping her.”

“More like saving her.” She glared at her older brother. “You were torturing her.”

“She’s my wife! I will do what I want with her!” He growled. “She is mine to have whenever and whichever way I want.”

“You’re sick!”

“You have no idea.” Joffrey grinned and quickly covered the distance between them. “Now darling sister, tell me where she is.”

“She’s not with me.”

“You lie.” He snapped his fingers and motioned for one his men to step forward.

Myrcella remembered him as Sandor Clegane from his build and the burn that marred his face.

“Hound, I want you to search this entire apartment for my wife.”

Sandor nodded before heading to Myrcella’s bedroom.

 _Please don’t find her._ Her gaze did not leave her brother’s nor did it betray any emotion.

“You will sit with me.” Joffrey grabbed her arm roughly and forced her to sit on the couch beside him. “It’s been a long time since we last spoke.”

“I didn’t think you would care.”

“You wound me my darling sister.” He feigned hurt. “You were the first one to show me how good it felt to have someone look upon me with fear and pain. Too bad our father cut our fun too soon. Then there was sweet little Tommen, who cried so easily, but you just had to tell our father.” He glared at her.

“You like dishing out pain, but you can’t stand it.”

He fisted her hair and tugged roughly causing her to whimper. “Always opening your mouth and never knowing when to keep it shut. Just like our useless father.”

“I’m sorry for being more Baratheon than Lannister.”

“That in itself is funny. I will have to fix that soon, after all, you are more Lannister than Tommen or I.” His words confused Myrcella, but she kept her mouth shut instead of questioning him. Joffrey glanced at Sandor, who came back empty handed. “Useless. The lot of you are useless!” He yelled getting to his feet his hand still fisting Myrcella’s hair and turned to look down at her. “Where is she?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“Where?” He yanked on her hair hard enough to make her cry out.

“She’s with the Starks!”

Joffrey backhanded her. “Liar!”

Myrcella tasted blood in her mouth.

“It seems we will get to spend more time with each other again.” He grinned. “I will simply have to rip her location out of your lungs as you scream.”

She held her breath as he pressed his forehead against hers. “You will show me the fear and pain I once loved seeing in your eyes.”

“Uncle Jaime will—”

Joffrey cut her off as he threw his head back and laughed. “Uncle Jaime hasn’t been here for three years! What is uncle Tyrion going to do? He’s useless!” he quieted down and his amusement bled from his gaze as he looked her in the eyes. “I will make it impossible for Gendry, Renly and Stannis to ever find you.” His hands grasped her face painfully. “I will break you.”

“Never.”

“We’ll see.” Joffrey let her go and turned away from her. “Bring her along.”

Sandor and two of the guards stepped toward her. Myrcella in a desperate attempt to get away, tried to break through them only for one of them to grab her by the arm and throw her on the couch. The back of her head smacked the hard wood corner.

“Don’t kill her!” Joffrey yelled angry when he saw the blood on the hard wood. Myrcella gritted her teeth as her vision blurred. Sandor hovered over her and pressed a white handkerchief against her nose and mouth. She tried to push his hand off, her lungs burning with lack of oxygen. Her nails dragged down his arm and sank into his wrist, but he would not let go. She whimpered and inhaled, her vision darkening at the edges. _Oh god…_ Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Sandor pocketed the handkerchief before lifting Myrcella into his arms and following Joffrey out the apartment.

“Wipe the blood and make sure nothing is amiss.” Joffrey called out to his remaining men. “I don’t want anyone to be able to follow our tracks just yet.” He grinned. _This is going to be fun. Run and hide for now Sansa. I will find you and when I do… you, Myrcella and I can have some fun._

* * *

“I told you to take a right!”

“The GPS clearly said a left!”

“The GPS doesn’t know shit! I knew a short cut!”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Robb glared at Theon, their tempers rising and clashing. “I didn’t know you were so familiar with this address.”

Theon remained silent gritting his teeth.

“So now you don’t say anything.”

“That’s enough.” Jon called out from the back seat. “There’s no point in arguing when already here.” When Robb parked the car Jon was the first one out. Theon slammed the door shut and walked across the street not waiting for either of them. Jon shared a look with his half brother before walking after Theon.

No one said anything when they took the elevator up and walked down the hall to Myrcella’s apartment. Jon was the one to knock on the door. “Myrcella.” They waited for her to open the door, but after a minute Robb grew impatient and began pounding on the door. “Open up Baratheon!”

“Robb.” Jon glared at him.

“What? She woke you up at 2am and she can’t answer the door when you come knocking.”

“If you were going to be such an ass I should have not brought you along.”

“Next time remember that.”

“Cella keeps a spare key hidden.” Theon lifted the welcome mat and pulled it out. “She can be very forgetful.” He put the key and turned it, but did not hear the familiar click when the door unlocks. He turned it the other way and heard the lock go in place.

“It was unlocked…” Robb whispered looking at the dark hallway as if expecting someone to jump them. “Be on guard.” He warned as Theon unlocked the door and opened it cautiously. “I’ll go first.” Before Theon or Jon could protest Robb walked passed them and into the apartment. His steps light and measured as if not wanting to alert any intruder. The lights in the living room and dining room came on. “I thought I said to be careful.”

“We didn’t do it.”

“The lights are automatic.” Theon stepped further into the apartment taking in every little detail to see if anything was amiss. “They turn off when no one is in the room.”

“That would have been helpful a few moments ago.”

“I wasn’t thinking.” He answered honestly stepping into the kitchen to see a bowl in the sink. _She was here._ Theon turned around. _“Where is she now?”_ He knew Myrcella was no longer there for if she was she would have answered the door.

“The light in her bedroom is on.” Robb walked closer to the door and pushed it open to see no one. “It’s empty.”

“The lights would have been off.” Theon walked into the bedroom.

“Can it be a malfunction?”

“Highly doubt it.”

Robb and Theon shared a look when they saw the closet door closed. Robb tapped Jon on the shoulder and pointed at the closet. “You open the door. Theon and I will handle the rest.”

Jon nodded and walked pass the both of them. He opened the door and stepped aside only from Robb and Theon to stay still.

“Sansa.” Robb whispered in disbelief his younger sister’s name. The look she gave him, the utter fear in her eyes froze him.

Theon couldn’t move when she looked up at them with fear. She looked nothing like the last time he saw her. He didn’t know what to expect, but the bruises on her face and arms was definitely not part of it.

“Sansa.” Jon crouched down in front of her keeping his distance. “It’s me Jon.” He slowly presented his hand to her not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already was.

“Jon…” Her eyes met his, tears gathered and spilled once more down her cheeks. “You came.” Her hand slowly reached for his. “She said you would come for me.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Jon grasped hers in his. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“She said you’d come!” Sansa sobbed. “And you came! You came!” She didn’t struggle when Jon pulled her carefully into his arms. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders holding on tightly. “I waited like she said…”

“She?” Jon looked at her worried.

But she said no more as sobs raked her body.

“Let’s go.” Robb’s tone left no room for argument.

The thought of a woman with sun kissed hair and forest green eyes slipped from Theon’s mind as he continued to watch Sansa. As he left the apartment he felt like he was forgetting something very important, but let the thought drop when Robb told him to call Luwin and have him meet them at the estate.

 

* * *

 

Tyrstane couldn’t sleep. His mind kept wandering back to Myrcella and Sansa. He should have not let her go by herself. He should have fought harder. Tyrstane turned in his bed, his cell phone in hand. She should be dropping Sansa off to the Starks right now. Then they will regroup in three hours. He glanced at the time in his phone. Two hours and thirty minutes now. Even so the sickening feeling would not leave him. Something wasn’t right. _I’ll just call her and she’ll make fun of me for worrying over nothing._ But it wasn’t nothing, this was Joffrey. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up after the fifth ring it went to voicemail.

_“Hi! Sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. My phone is either dead or I’m really busy at the moment. If you need to get in contact with me a.s.a.p call Tyrstane! He will know what to do.”_

The beep came out and Tyrstane gulped. “I know I’m being stupid, but can you call me after hearing this message.” He hung up and the feeling of dread increased a tenfold. _Don’t over react. Wait until morning._ He closed his eyes trying to get some shut eye. _She will laugh when I tell her how worried I was._ His hand gripped the phone tighter. _He didn’t get her… she got away with Sansa. If anything went downhill she would have called me._ And yet that thought did not comfort him one bit.

* * *

 

“Is that Sansa?”

“What happened?”

“Is she okay?”

“Let me see her!”

“Be quiet!” Robb’s voice overpowered everyone else’s. “She needs room.” He glanced at Jon to see him already taking her up to her old room. “Has Luwin arrived?”

“I am right here.”

His gaze went to the elderly man. “Please just… take a look at my sister.”

Catelyn, seeing her eldest son struggling emotionally to keep it together, turned to Rickon and Arya. “If you want to know about Sansa’s condition go to Jon, but do not disturb Luwin and Sansa.”

Neither Rickon nor Arya waited to be told twice as they dashed up the stairs with Theon trailing behind at a slower pace.

“Robb.”

“I want to kill him mother.” He sank down the couch. “You didn’t see the way she looked at us, the way she cried and clung to Jon.”

“Time heals all wounds.” Her hands came to rest on his shoulders. “Give it to her and you will see the difference.”

“What if she doesn’t heal? What if sh—”

“Shush. I won’t hear you say that. You’re sister is stronger than you give her credit. She escaped Joffrey, did she not?”

“Escaped…” Robb looked at her shocked as if remembering something. “Myrcella…”

“Myrcella?” Catelyn looked at him confused. “What about her?”

“She was the one that called Jon.” Robb stood up. “I have to find her.”

“Find her?” She grabbed his arm. “What are you talking about? She wasn’t there?”

“No, the door was unlocked.” A curse slipped passed his lips.

“Robb!”

“I screwed up! I forgot about her!”

“It wasn’t your fault. You were worried about your sister.”

“Who is worrying about Myrcella?” He pulled his arm away from her. An image of woman with blonde curls for hair and emerald eyes wearing a black dress appeared in his mind. She held two roses and placed them on his father’s coffin. That was the last time he saw her. It had been a year ago. “Can you honestly tell me that she would have left Sansa alone in the closet like that?”

“No, she wouldn’t.” Catelyn frowned. “I have seen her grow up with Sansa and they hated parting from each other. I recall when Sansa got her first heartbreak Myrcella snuck out of her house to comfort even though Cersei had grounded her.”

“Grounded her?” He asked curiously about this girl he could only remember glimpses of, but never truly talking with her.

“She had punched Sansa’s ex for cheating on her.”

Now he really had to meet her. “Why was I not aware of this?”

“Her first boyfriend had been in secret and she made Myrcella swear not to tell anyone. I found out by accident when I overheard them.”

“Are you sure you weren’t snooping around?”

Catelyn did not hesitate to smack her son upside his head. “Myrcella would have not left Sansa like that and if what you say is true then she had gone to rescue her.” She said bring the conversation back to the main topic. “She was taken.”

“I have get her back.”

“We must get her back.”

“Where do we start looking?”

“We don’t look.” Catelyn held her son’s gaze. “First we make a few calls to family friends.”

“Who?”

“You’ll be in charge of talking with the Tyrell.”

“Who will you call?”

“I have someone in mind.”

“What about the Baratheons?”

“I trust Loras will spread the word to Renly.”

 

* * *

 

Rickon frowned at his cell phone.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked up to see Arya looking down at him curiously. “I texted Myrcella, but she hasn’t replied back.”

Theon who had been sitting on the floor beside him cursed. _How could I have forgotten about her?_ He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. A frown similar to Rickon’s marred his face when he got her voicemail. “She’s not picking up.”

“Maybe her phone is dead.” Arya took a seat beside Rickon.

“No, she’s careful with it on Tuesdays because that’s when Jaime calls.”

Arya and Theon look at him amused. “How do you know that?” They both asked at the same time causing Rickon to redden under the attention.

“Cella mentioned it a few times and so has Shireen.”

“Awww, he’s blushing.”

“Shut up.” Rickon shoved her lightly.

“Make me.” She shoved him back.

“You’re not worth the hassle.”

“Burn!” Theon knuckle touched with Rickon only for Arya to punch them both on the arms. “Sometimes I wonder what Gendry sees in you.” He said teasingly as he rubbed the spot she punched him.

“It’s something the both of you with never know.”

Rickon and Theon shared the same look of disgust at what she may be implying.

“Get your heads out of the gutter.” She smirked.

It was nice to know that they could still mess around even with tensions running high in the estate. Rickon and Arya had yet to ask Theon how they found Sansa. Both of them already noticed how on edge Theon appeared to be even with his jokes and smiles. Jon looked tired and at any moment he might collapse, while Robb looked like he might snap and he did for a moment when they were all in the living room. So they decided to wait until Luwin was done looking over Sansa and get the entire story out of Jon and Theon. Maybe Robb if he wasn’t busy.

They heard footsteps approaching. Arya looked to the side to see Robb approaching them. “Any news?” He asked.

“Not yet.” Theon responded.

“I would like to speak with you for a moment.”

Arya glanced between the both of them and watched as Theon got up before following Robb down the hall.

“It still doesn’t make sense. I know Cella.” Rickon said grabbing Arya’s attention. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“There’s no use fretting over it now. Aren’t you and Shireen supposed to meet up with her and Tyrstane later today?”

“Yeah, but—”

“No buts Rickon, worry about it if she doesn’t show up.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I am.” She nudged his shoulder with hers. “You’ll be laughing about this later.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong now?” Theon asked worried. Robb appeared more unsettled than before. “What did you talk about with your mother?”

“Myrcella.”

He did not see that one coming. “I know your mother has a vendetta against her for what happened with Sansa and it has clouded your judgment toward her. It doesn’t help that she’s related to the prick that took Sansa away from the family. But you have to understand she’s nothing like that fuckwit of a brother or that bitch of a mother.” Theon ran a hand through his hair irritated. “I have a theory that Tommen and her are adopted or they are Jaime’s bastard children.”

For a moment Robb looked at him confused. _How the hell did we get to Myrcella and Tommen being Jaime’s bastard children?_ He shook his head. “That’s not important.”

“Yes it is. Until you start seeing Myrcella as her own person then you won’t care about her.”

“I get your point, but I was referring to her and Tommen being Jaime’s bastard children.”

“Oh, that…” Theon waved his hand. “Just ignore that last part I was rambling.”

“You’re right. I screwed up when it came to her. I should have stopped mom from accusing her. Maybe if I had reached out to her we could have worked together to get Sansa back. She wouldn’t have done it alone and now she’s been…”

“Been what?” Theon knew what he meant. It lingered in the back of his mind when he found out the door was unlocked. It stayed when there was no sign of her being there. It went to the back of his mind when Sansa well being occupied all his thoughts. The sickening feeling of something festering in the back of his mind reared its head when Rickon mention Myrcella not answering his text and she not answering his call. He knew what Robb meant, but he had to hear it.

“She’s been taken.”

The truth was sickening as it was frightening. He saw what Joffrey had done to Sansa. There was no doubt in his mind that Myrcella would be going through the same thing maybe even worse if Joffrey knew it was her that took Sansa. She was a strong girl, but she wasn’t unbreakable. “Are we thinking it’s the same guy.”

“If you’re thinking it’s her shit of an older brother then yeah we are in the same page.”

Theon hands curled into fists. First he abused Sansa and now Myrcella. He really wanted to punch something, preferably fucking Joffrey. _If only I can get my hands on him._

“I need you to go pick up Dany and bring her here.”

“Why?”

“Winterfell is going to start housing various families again. I’m going to need all the help I can get including you and Jon to help me find Myrcella. Jon won’t stay if Dany isn’t here.” Robb placed his hand on Theon’s shoulder. “Go shower and change before going to pick up Dany.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Pay a visit to the Tyrell family.”

“What about Sansa?”

“Mother and Jon will watch over her for the time being. The sooner we gather everyone, the sooner we begin looking for Myrcella.”

“He was practically impossible to find before and the few times we did he was beyond our reach. How the hell are we going to get him this time?”

“Myrcella was able to track him and get Sansa out. I will find a way like she did.” Without another word Robb left his side and walked toward his room.

Theon watched him go confused. _He said I will not we will._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to contemplate terminology he had to get ready and pick up Dany. The sooner he did the sooner he would be able to help Robb find Myrcella.

 

* * *

 

Tyrion had been enjoying his coffee when his cell phone rang. He raised an eyebrow at the object when he saw who was calling. “Hello Mrs. Stark, what good deed have I done to earn the pleasure of your call?”

_“You can cut the sarcasm.”_

“I apologize if I have offended you, but we haven’t spoken since the moment you turned your back on my niece.”

_“I was wrong. I should have never said those things to her. She was innocent.”_

“It’s about time you realize how misplaced your anger is.”

_“I have called to inform you that the Starks will look for your niece and we will use any means necessary to find her. We are indebted to her and in extension her family until she is found.”_

“What are you talking about?”

_“You don’t know…”_

“Know what?”

_“About Myrcella rescuing Sansa?”_

Tyrion knew about Myrcella and Tyrstane mission to find the Stark girl. He helped in any way possible and they had informed him about finally locating her, but they had come to an agreement. They would wait it out until he gathered men to help break in with Myrcella and take the girl back. “Tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

Tyrstane had barely gotten out of the shower when his cell phone vibrated against his dresser. He answered it without looking at who it was. “Hello.” 

_“What are you up to?”_

“I’m about to meet with Myrcella.” He answered Tyrion’s question as he looked through his closet for a shirt.

_“Are you sure about that?’_

“We made plans.”

_“Have you tried calling her recently?”_

“A few hours ago. Why?”

_“Did she answer?”_

“No… it went to voicemail.” Tyrstane heard thinly veiled anger in Tyrion’s voice. “Have you tried calling her?”

 _“I did and I ended up getting the same result as you.”_ Tyrion hissed. _“But right before calling her I received a very interesting call from Catelyn Stark informing me that they have Sansa Stark with them.”_

“Myrcella isn’t with them?” He knew the answer, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking the question hoping that his fear was unfounded.

_“No she isn’t. They didn’t find her at the apartment.”_

“Apartment? She was supposed to head straight to the Starks and then come meet me.”

_“Something clearly went wrong. Did I not tell the both of you to wait?”_

“Tyrion—”

_“We had an agreement! The agreement was not for me, but it was to keep the both of you safe in case something happened! It was to protect Myrcella in case the plan to retrieve Sansa backfired!”_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Tyrstane gritted his teeth. _I should have never let her go. I should have never agreed!_

 _“Now Joffrey has her!”_ Tyrion took a deep breath to calm himself. Yelling at Tyrstane was not going to bring his niece back. _“It was nearly impossible to track him the first time around. Now that Joffrey knows that we found him he will be even more careful than before.”_

“I’ll find a way to get her back.”

_“We’ll find a way to get her back. Catelyn has informed that she and her family will aid us. Go to the Stark estate and take everything that may be useful to find Myrcella.”_

“I’ll be there within an hour.”

 _“Good. Catelyn will be waiting for you.”_ Tyrion hung up.

Tyrstane gripped his phone tightly tempted to throw it against the wall. _Throwing things won’t help get her back._ He grabbed a luggage bag from his closet and began to pack his electronics. _Hang in there Cella… hang in there until we come for you._

* * *

 

_“Hi! Sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. My phone is either dead or I’m really busy at the moment. If you need to get in contact with me a.s.a.p call Tyrstane! He will know what to do.”_

Jaime frowned when he got Myrcella’s voicemail. _Why isn’t she picking up?_ She always picks up. He hit redial. It rang five times.

_“Hi! Sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. My phone is either dead or I’m really busy at the moment. If you need to get in contact with me—”_

Jaime ended the call. “How the hell did I not ask her for Tyrstane’s number?” His hands tightened on the wheel. He had planned to surprise her with a visit, but she wasn’t answering her phone. He didn’t know where to begin looking for her. _Might as well call Tyrion, he might know._

His cell phone began to ring. “Speak of the devil.” Jaime grinned when he saw his brother’s name on the screen. “I was just about to call you.” He said in greeting.

_“Do you think you can fly in tonight from wherever you are?”_

Jaime could hear the edge in Tyrion’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

_“It’s Myrcella.”_

_Is she hurt?_ His foot pressed further down on the gas pedal going from eighty miles per hour to ninety-five. “What happened with Myrcella?”

_“She’s been taken.”_

“What do you mean taken?” He was now hitting one hundred and five miles per hour.

_“Joffrey has her.”_

Now he was going one hundred and fifteen miles per hour and still increasing. “How?” He surprised himself with how calm he sounded.

_“Myrcella got Sansa back.”_

_So he took her in exchange._ “Good thing I’ll be there in less than half an hour. Where do we meet?”

_“At the Stark estate.”_

Jaime didn’t bother asking why they were meeting with a family they had cut most ties with. “I’ll see you there.” By the time he hung up on Tyrion he was drive one hundred and thirty five miles per hour. _Just wait until I get my hands on you Joffrey._

* * *

 

“Robb, it’s nice to see you again in Highgarden.” Willas Tyrell greeted Robb with a warm smile as he gestured for the young man to take a seat across from him. “What brings you here?”

“I have come to share some news.”

“I hope you bring good news.”

“A bit of both actually.” Robb said before nodding in greeting to Garlan who sat beside his older brother silently.

Willas looked at him curiously.

“Sansa has been returned to us.”

“Sansa… How? Did she run away from Joffrey?”

“No, Myrcella rescued her.”

“You’re talking about Myrcella Baratheon, correct?” Garlan spoke for the first time.

“Yes.”

“How did she do it?” Willas asked surprised. How could someone so much younger than them accomplish what they could not for the past year?

“I’m not sure about the details myself. All I know is that she called Jon and told him to come to her apartment. Jon called me to go with him and we took Theon along with us. When we arrived the door was unlocked, Myrcella wasn’t there and Sansa was hiding in the closet.”

Willas and Garlan shared a look thinking the same thing. Myrcella would have not left Sansa’s side willingly.

“You believe someone took her by force.” Willas placed his elbows on the desk, twined his fingers and slightly leaned forward.

“I don’t believe, I know.” Robb looked between both of them. “I need your help again.”

“We will give it to you.” Willas still felt guilty for not fighting harder for Sansa and instead letting her go with Joffrey. He had known something seemed wrong him, but when he tried to bring it up she would refuse to listen. He let the matter drop when Sansa fought with Myrcella and cut ties with her the day before her wedding. _I should have done more!_ He didn’t want to risk losing Sansa entirely for he had rather have her in his life, no matter how little it would be once she got married, than not have her at all. It didn’t matter in the end because Joffrey went off grid a month after he had returned with Sansa from their honeymoon. “But I fear we may not be much help.”

“As long as you try, that’s all I ask.”

“Then try we will. I can promise you that.” Garlan stood from his seat. “When and where do you need us?”

“So far mother and I are gathering everyone at Winterfell. We’ll discuss a plan there.”

“We will head out after we inform Margaery and Loras.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Margaery walked into the room with a grin gracing her lips. “I have already called Loras and informed him.”

“How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?” Willas rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming along.

“It was a good thing I did for word has to spread quickly. The Seven only know what Joffrey can be doing to Myrcella as we speak.”

“She’s right.” Garlan glanced at Willas. “A storm is coming and when it hits nothing will ever be the same.”

Robb felt a chill go down his spine.

“So many families under one roof… it’s quite unsettling.” Willas sighed.

“Are you ready for this type of responsibility?” Margaery asked Robb as she came to stand beside him. “The Starks, the Tyrells, the Baratheons, and the Lannisters under one roof.

Willas took note of how Robb’s eyes hardened and his jaw clenched.

“Since you’re father’s death you have become the head of the Stark family. They will expect you to lead since you have practically offered your family estate as headquarters for ‘Operation Rescue Myrcella’.” She smiled at the cold look Robb gave her. “Is the Young Wolf ready for this?”

“Being ready doesn’t matter and getting Myrcella back is not an option. I will use any means necessary to get her back.”

“Even using people?”

“You should know about that better than anyone else.”

“No, I think Cersei Lannister still surpasses me in that category.”

Robb was stuck between chuckling and growling at her words instead he decided to drop the subject. Margaery was purposely trying to get a rise out of him. He stood from his seat. “Thank you for hearing me out, but I have to go.”

“Of course.” Willas shook his hand. “We’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“It’s a damn shame that he is now acting this way when it comes to Myrcella.” Margaery commented once Robb had left.

“You shouldn’t push him.” Garlan warned. “He’s already going through enough as it is.”

 “And he will continue to go through more.” She looked over her shoulder at her older brothers. “You know Joffrey… this is all a game to him and it’s just beginning.”

“Will he try to take Sansa back?”

“What do you think? She’s his wife.”

 

* * *

 

Loras entered his boyfriend’s study to see him reading a novel. He looked so at peace that Loras did not want to tell him what Margaery had just informed him. He knew that the moment he did neither of them would be at peace for a very long time. Not until they had Myrcella back. “Renly…” 

Renly Baratheon looked up and smiled at the sight of Loras, but it soon turned to a frown when Loras did not return the gesture nor approached him like he usually did. “What’s wrong? Is it your family?”

“No, it’s yours.”

The book snapped shut the book in his hands. “What about my family?”

“It’s Myrcella.”

“Loras, spit it out already.” Renly stood from his seat and closed the distance between them. “Is she sick? Hurt? Is she in the hospital?”

Loras shook his head. “Joffrey has her.”

 

* * *

 

Stannis was looking over some documents when his cell phone began to ring. He glanced at it to see it was Renly, but decided to ignore it. His family knew not to contact him while he was working unless it was an emergency. Renly had a habit of calling him to simply annoy him.

His house phone began to ring and Stannis let the answer machine pick it up.

_“Stannis I know you’re there!”_

Renly’s angry voice had him looking at the phone curiously. It was very rare for Renly to use that tone and even rarer for him to be at the receiving end of it.

_“Pick up the fucking phone!”_

Stannis eye twitched now he was even more reluctant to do so. He was not a fan of getting yelled at through the phone.

_“It’s about Myrcella.”_

The anger was gone and in its place was sadness. The moment his niece was mentioned, Stannis became worried. Renly wouldn’t say Myrcella’s name with that type of tone. Sadness did not go with anything that involved Myrcella. The girl was all sunshine and smiles. 

_“He has her—”_

Stannis picked up the phone and growled. “Who?” Anger burned through his veins. This level of anger had only ever once made itself known before and that was when his ex-wife put their daughter’s life at risk. The burn on half of her neck and part of her cheek would always be a reminder. Now someone had taken his niece who was also his daughter’s cousin and best friend. There will be hell to pay.


	3. Coming To Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has given a kudos and commented. You guys are awesome! =D I was really worried about posting this fic so I'm really glad to see that there are people that like it. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

Jaime Lannister knocked on the front door of Winterfell, the Stark estate, and waited with forced patience for someone to open the door. He heard a car speeding up the driveway and looked over his shoulder just in time to see a black Audi park behind his Mercedes Benz. Theon Greyjoy came out from the driver’s seat, but it was the woman coming out of the passenger seat that had Jaime raising an eyebrow. “Greyjoy, you must have a death wish if you’re bringing a Targaryen to the wolves den.”

“Not if she is practically almost mated to a wolf.”

“Almost mated…” Jaime glanced at Daenerys. “He hasn’t popped the question?”

“Not yet.”

“Which one?”

“Jon.”

Jaime nodded his approval. “Not bad.”

“You two know each other?” Theon glanced between Dany and Jaime.

“We met once in her older brother’s wedding and talked a few times when our paths have crossed.”

“Rhaegar… that was a very long time ago.”

“You were but a child then.”

“How old are you exactly?” Theon asked Jaime as he pounded against the front door. “You still look like you’re in your late fucking thirties.”

“Thank you for the compliment. It’s not every day someone says I look young.”

“That only goes to mean he’s probably already reached fifties.” Dany told Theon.

Before Theon could take a jab at Jaime, Arya opened the front door. “Took you long enough.”

“Bite me.” She grinned and smacked his hand away when he tried to ruffle her hair. Then turned to Dany smiling. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” She pulled the younger girl into her a hug. “I’m sorry it had to be under such unfortunate circumstances.”

“What are you talking about?” Arya asked confused as she pulled away. “I know Sansa is badly hurt, but she will heal again. Joffrey was not able to break her, she’s strong like that.”

“I wasn’t referring to San—”

“Dany,” Theon quickly cut her off. “Jon wanted you to see you once you arrived.”

They shared a look silently communicating to each other. He was wordlessly warning her not to continue with his eyes and glanced at the stairs as if telling her that Jon was upstairs. She nodded before forcing a smile as she met Arya’s suspicious gaze. “I don’t want to keep Jon waiting. We’ll talk later.”

Arya was about to go after her until she heard someone clear their throat and followed the sound with her eyes to see Jaime Lannister standing by the doorway. Both were silent for a moment as they regarded one another. Arya couldn’t help, but see Myrcella in this man, which was to be expected since he was Cersei’s twin. Even so there were certain traits that Myrcella shared with Jaime and not with Cersei.

Jaime knew she had Ned’s physical appearance with dark hair and grey eyes, but she reminded him more of Lyanna Stark. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not as of yet. He had been gone for three years and it seemed like the past was coming to haunt him one way or another. _The ghosts of the past are rising… I wonder what secret will be revealed this time._  

“What are you doing here? Myrcella isn’t here.”

“I know. Can I come in?”

“Arya let him through.” Theon said keeping a close eye on the both of them.

“Mom seems to be expecting you.” Arya stepped aside. “Tyrion arrived a few moments ago.”

“Thank you.” Jaime walked passed her. “Where are they exactly?”

“In my father’s old study… well Robb’s study now.”

“I’ll lead the way.” Theon offered before Arya could.

She glared at him.

“Go back to Sansa. I’ll meet you there in a little while.”

“I want answers Theon.”

“I will tell you what I can, but for now be a good girl and watch over your older sister.”

Arya huffed before turning on her heel and running up the stairs already knowing that Theon would not say anymore surrounding the subject.

“She’s a spitfire.” Jaime commented as Theon led him further in.

“That somehow attracted Gendry.”

“You’re kidding.” He glanced at Theon surprised remembering how quiet Robert’s eldest son was. Jaime had gotten along with the young man when Robert had claimed him when he barely turned twelve. Myrcella’s affection for Gendry rivaled that of what she held for Tommen. He was surprised that she hadn’t told him of Gendry getting involved with the Stark girl.

“I thought Myrcella would have told you.”

“I thought so too, but it seems she hasn’t been telling me everything.”

“She’s a smart girl then.”

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Stark.” Tyrion greeted Catelyn with a smile as he walked in the study and took a seat before she could offer.

“I’m glad to welcome you back to Winterfell, but I wish it was under different circumstances.”

“As do I.” He met her gaze boldly. “Tell me, what other families will be joining us?”

“The Tyrell.”

“No doubt the Baratheon will be joining us as well.”

“Have you spoken to the Martell?”

“The only one I have contact with is Tyrstane and that is only because he is close friends with Myrcella.”

“They are still keeping to themselves?”

“It’s no surprise considering what happened with Rhaegar and Elia.”

Catelyn shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It was an incident that scarred all the families one way or another. “I’m surprised they cut contact with you Lannisters.”

“I’m not quite sure what happened there. It is still a mystery to me after all these years.”

“You surprise me. I thought you once claimed that you were best when it came to solving mysteries. No secret can be kept from you.”

“It must be my old age getting to me.”

She nodded knowing that he was trying to change the subject. Catelyn knew he was hiding something, but now was not the time to pry. They had much more important things to discuss. “Will Tyrstane be able to help?”

“He will. He was the one helping her.”

“Helping her?”

“They made an impressive duo.” Tyrion smirked. “If you want something to be returned they are the ones you go to.”

“They robbed?”

“No, they take back what was once taken and return it to the rightful owner.”

The door to the room was abruptly opened as Jamie Lannister glided in. “Good morning Mrs. Stark.” His head held high and shoulders back as if he owned the place.

Catelyn visibly bristled in her seat.  

“Tyrion, I hope you warned her about my arrival.”

“Of course I did my dear brother.” Tyrion smiled at his older brother when he sat on the seat beside him.

“Mrs. Stark—”

“Catelyn is fine.”

“Cat.” Jaime bit back a smirk when she narrowed her eyes on him. He did so enjoy poking fun at her. “It’s been a long time since we have seen or spoken to each other.”

“Not since before Sansa’s marriage to Joffrey.”

“Well my niece did try to warn your daughter about how much a prick Joffrey can be.”

“He’s your nephew.”

“And a sad fact that is. It’s unfortunate that we can’t choose our family.” The mirth was gone from his eyes. “I can assure you that, if choosing family was possible, I would never have chosen a boy in an adult’s body that enjoys beating women and using his own sister for leverage to get his wife back as my nephew.” A grim expression settled on his features. “I know our families have not been in good standing with each other… well we never were until Cersei married Robert. Then Robert and Ned died and it all went downhill again. Now this thing with Sansa and Joffrey…”

“All is not ruined. Myrcella has—”

“Brought back your daughter and that is the only reason you are helping us bring her back. I may have been gone for three years but I was well informed for the most part. For what it’s worth I thank you for your aid.”

“You shouldn’t thank me. You should be thanking my son Robb. He was the one that brought it to my attention and figured out that something wasn’t right.”

“The new head of the Stark family.” Jaime turned his head to look at Tyrion. “What do you know about him?”

“He’s honorable.”

“Aren’t all Starks honorable?”

“Yes.”

“Well I guess that’s good enough.”

“Would the both of you stop discussing my son as if I wasn’t here?”

Jaime and Tyrion turn to look at Catelyn at the same time.

“We mean no insult.”

“It’s a good thing the boy is as honorable as his father. He won’t stop aiding us until we find Myrcella.”

“He’s not a boy Jaime.” The look she gave him tempted Jaime to look away. “You have no idea what he has done or is capable of doing.”

“My apologies.”

“Robb will do his best to find her.”

“I’m sure he will try, but let’s be frank with each other.” Jaime leaned forward his arms coming to rest on the desk, his gaze piercing Catelyn. “He’s a Stark, loyal and honorable. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his family. He would more than likely go through hell and back to get any of his family members back. All of you Starks are the same in that aspect there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for each other. But when it comes to other people who aren’t your family or significant other, that dedication is not as strong nor does it burn as brightly.

“The girl we are looking for is not part of your family nor is she dating or married to any of your sons. Once upon a time she was best friends with Sansa and you had welcomed her with open arms. Now she is a stranger and so don’t tell me he will try his best because we all know that isn’t true. But like I said before I am grateful for your help. Myrcella was a damn good tracker even better than myself.”

Tyrion chuckled. “I’m shocked that you would admit it.”

“How can I not? She has a gift for it and she thrived in it. Personally I hated tracking I thrived more in the executing… but Myrcella…” A wistful smile curved on his lips. “She was amazing you should really see her at work.”

“I have. Didn’t she tell you that I was the one helping her and Tyrstane find Joffrey.”

“She might have mentioned that.” Jaime shook his head. “Let’s get back to the subject at hand. I’m not stupid enough to not take advantage of what you and Robb are offering Cat. From what I have heard Joffrey has gotten really good at hiding or he has gotten strong friends in high places that help hide his tracks. Whichever it is, it’s bad news for us. Where your son fails to do his best I won’t.” His held Catelyn’s gaze. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for Myrcella.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” He smirked. “We will get along perfectly.”

Tyrion cleared his throat. “Now that you two have reached an understanding we can begin discussing Mrycella’s whereabouts.”            

“What do we have so far?” Jaime asked and for next couple of minutes he remained silent as Cat and Tyrion informed him what had happened so far. It wasn’t until they were done did he speak. “In other words Tyrstane and Sansa are the only who know exactly what happened.”

“Yes.”

“Where’s Tyrstane?”

“He’s on his way.”

“Well,” Jaime sighed. “That leaves Sansa. We will have to get her to tell us exactly what happened.”

“You can’t question her right now.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not ready. We have barely got her got her back less than six hours.”

“I understand Catelyn, but we must.”

“No!” She snapped becoming protective of her daughter. “You will not go near my daughter.”

“You had your chance Stark.”

“Jaime calm—”   

“No.” He growled. “I wasn’t asking I was only being kind enough to inform you of my plans.”

“How dare you?” Catelyn glared at him. “You have no idea how it feels to see your daughter bruised and battered after almost two years of not seeing her or hearing from her. I will do anything to ease her pain.”

“I know more than you think.” His voice low with a hint of anguish and barely concealed anger. “If our roles were reversed and my daughter was the one who held information to find the one responsible that took Sansa or Arya from you, I would not stop you from questioning her. I would let her speak to you even if it reopened wounds and made her cry because I would not want Sansa to suffer the same fate as my daughter.”

“I know but I can’t—”

“Sacrifices have to be made in order to find Myrcella and Sansa should be able to choose what she is capable of.”

“You will not force her to speak!”

“I make no promises.” With that said Jaime stood from his seat.

“Jaime Lannister!” Catelyn stood up so abruptly that the chair behind her fell over. She watched with disbelieving eyes as Jaime ran to the door and slammed it closed behind him. “He’s behaving like a child!”

“No he’s not.” Tyrion had barely uttered the words when they heard something break on the outside.

“He didn’t…” Catelyn ran to the door and tried opening it but the door knob would not turn. “He broke the door knob from the other side.”

“Okay, now he is acting like a child.”

* * *

 

When reaching the stairs Jaime calmly walked up them not wanting to draw any attention. The moment one of the other Starks found out what he did they will surely throw him out. _I have to find her._ He knew he was acting to hasty and was already burning bridges, but he didn’t care. _No matter what I have to find her._ He reached the top of the stairs only to slow his pace when he caught sight Jon and Dany talking in shush tones to one another.  As if feeling his gaze Jon looked over Dany’s head to meet his gaze.

“What are you doing up here?”

Dany looked over her shoulder and looked at him confused. “I thought you were going to speak with Catelyn.”

“I did, but now I need to speak with Sansa.”

“She’s not in condition to speak with anyone.”

“This is important.”

“It will have to wait.”

Jaime covered the distance between them until only Dany stood between them. “I can’t.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Ignorance doesn’t suit you Jon.” Jaime lowered his voice so only Jon and Dany could hear him. “I know what happened and I know you feel guilty for not arriving sooner when Myrcella called you.”

Jon was conflicted between giving into Jaime’s request and protecting his younger half sister from the possible harm that Jaime’s questioning could bring her. Myrcella had trusted him to get Sansa and protect her, but Myrcella had been taken. What if Sansa was the only one that could help them find Myrcella? _Will I be betraying the both of them?_ A warm hand on his arm brought him back from his dark musings. Jon met Dany’s violet eyes and saw the reassurance in them. He couldn’t understand how she knew what to do to help him. A glance, a nod or a smile did wonders to him and never failed to give him the small push he needed to make a choice. “You can speak with her.” Jon glanced back at Jaime. “But if she doesn’t want to talk about it you can’t pressure her.”

“I can’t make promises.”

“I don’t need you to. I will personally drag you out.”

For the first time Jaime found himself giving a genuine smile to a Stark. “I will remember this.” He said as Jon opened the door to Sansa’s room. As he stepped in he was greeted by the sight of Theon Greyjoy leaning against the wall watching Sansa Stark sleep. Arya Stark sat on a seat beside her older sister’s bed and ran her hand gently through her auburn hair. Nymeria sat on the floor beside Arya and Lady lay on the foot of the bed as if protecting her owner. Theon was the first to notice his presence and simply raised an eyebrow at him as if asking what he was doing.

Dany entered the room behind him and leaned against the wall closest to the door not leaving her boyfriend’s side, who stood guard by the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Arya hissed the question at him when she caught sight of him.

“I need to speak with your sister.”

“Well as you can see she is sleeping. Come back when she has woken up.”

“I can’t do that.” Jaime looked at Theon. “Can you wake her?”

Theon shook his head. “This is the first time she is sleeping without waking up with nightmares.”

“This is important Greyjoy. If there was any other way I would leave let her be, but there isn’t.”

“Can’t you question Tyrstane?”

“I plan to, but not even he knows everything that happened. Sansa was the only one there when Myrcella was taken.”

“Wait… what?” Arya looked at Jaime confused. “What do you mean Myrcella was taken?”

Jaime barely spared her a glance before continuing to address Theon. “The longer we wait the further he will get with Myrcella. The harder it will be to get her back.”

 _We have to get her back before he hurts her like he did Sansa._ Theon’s eyes hardened as he thought about the one who hurt Sansa and will no doubt do the same to Myrcella. His hands curled into fists, his jaw clenched.

Jaime could see the anger in Theon’s gaze. “I know you want to protect Sansa, but don’t you want to put a smile on her face again?” He watched carefully as Theon gaze went to Sansa’s sleeping form and softened. “It will be hard for her to smile and even more so that her best friend is in her abusive husband’s hands.”

“Joffrey has her…” Arya looked between both men alarmed before looking at Jon. “Why didn’t you tell me and Rickon?”

“Robb decided it was best to tell you once all the families were gathered.”

“And Bran?”

“We won’t tell him until he returns with Tommen for summer break.”

“We are not children.” Nymeria growled from beside her. “We have a right to know what is going on especially when it’s one of our close friends that is in danger.” Before anyone could say anything she gently shook Sansa. “You have to wake up. We need your help.”

Sansa’s eyes slowly opened. “Arya.” She whispered her younger sister’s name.

Arya forced down the guilt when she met her older sister’s tired eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa placed her hand gently over Arya’s when she remained silent. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but there’s someone here who needs to speak with you. He needs your help.”

“Who?” She asked trying to sit up and whimpered slightly as pain raked her form at the movement. A warm hand grasped her hand as the spot beside her dipped under someone’s weight. An arm gently wrapped around her shoulders.

“Arya’s prop up her pillows against the wall.”

For the first time in almost two years Sansa heard Theon’s voice. She could feel the warmth of his form seep into her and she closed her eyes at the comfort it offered.

“Is it okay if I wrap my arm around your waist and move you?” Theon whispered the question to her. He had grabbed her hand and helped her up without thinking. It wasn’t until he was holding her that he remembered Jon telling him of how delicate she was physically and mentally. He didn’t want to do any sudden movement that would alarm her or hurt her in any way.

“Yes.”

His arm slid down her back and wrapped gently around her waist. Theon bit back a curse when her breath hitched as he moved her. Once she was sitting up against her pillows he carefully pulled his arm back, but before he could move away her hand fisted the bottom of his shirt. The act tugged at his heart for it was a habit she used to do when they were younger and far more innocent. A time when he had no idea why the girl with auburn hair and blue eyes caused his face to warm, why her smile made his heart pound harder and slightly faster or why her tears bothered him. Even after all these years the feelings she invoked in him remained. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her if she asked him to and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make her smile.

Theon looked away from her, but remained sitting beside her.

“Cella said you were still a wildling.”

He looked back at her surprised.

“It’s good to know that some things don’t change.” Her hand grasped his shirt tighter. “Where’s Cella?”

“That’s what we’d like to know.”

Sansa looked at Jaime surprised. “What do you—” She stopped in mid question as the events from what had barely happened a few hours ago played in her mind. Myrcella hiding her in the closer, Joffrey’s command to find her, and Sandor opening the door and seeing her, but he didn’t grab her. Then she heard Joffrey’s voice and Myrcella had gotten quiet. After that Sansa stayed silent crying to herself, she didn’t leave the closet. She waited for what seemed like an eternity in the dark until Jon came with Robb and Theon.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Sansa nodded remembering asking Myrcella if they were safe.

**_“No, but you will be soon.”_ **

“She had said you not we.” Sansa whispered more to herself than anyone, but Theon and Arya heard her.

“What do you mean?” Arya asked her sister worried.

“Cella… she knew Joffrey would find us in the end.”

“She gave herself up as a decoy to protect you.”

Sansa could not hold Jaime’s gaze.

“Stupid girl,” Jaime growled. “Did she think that she could handle whatever Joffrey could do to her?”

“I can’t say I know what she was thinking.”

“I don’t know whether to admire or damn her for her stubbornness. She saw what Joffrey did to you and yet she still confronted him.”

“We have to find her.” Sansa looked up and met his gaze determined.

Jaime knew that Catelyn was not giving her daughter enough credit. The girl was a Stark through and through. Just a few hours from escaping Joffrey’s clutches, her bruises had yet to fade and the girl was ready to give it her all to find Myrcella. He knew that it will be this Stark that he will need on his side if he was going to find his niece. “I plan to.”

“I will do my best to help you find her, but we must begin right now.” She let go of Theon’s shirt to try and climb out of her bed only for Arya and Theon to stop her. “What are you doing?”

“You have to rest.” Theon told her calmly as she weakly tried to push him away.

“I can rest later.” She struggled against them. “Myrcella needs me.”

“No.” Arya glared at her. “I want her back as well but for you to be of use to us you have to be well rested and ready to face any challenge.”

“I am ready!” Sansa yelled at them. “You don’t understand! Myrcella was crying! She’s just as scared as I am when it comes to Joffrey!” Her eyes blurred with tears the harder she struggled. Pain racked her body from the movement. “I need to save her like she did me! I have to find her!” Tear spilled at the thought of Joffrey hurting her. “You have no idea the things he will do to her! He saw her rescuing me! He knows she took me! The things she will do to her—” A sob ripped from her lungs and her body trembled.

“Give her space!” Jon shoved passed Jaime and motioned for Arya to move before taking her spot. “It’s okay.” He grasped Sansa’s face gently in his hands. “Breathe.”

“Jon I—”

“I know you want to help and you will, but if the thought of Joffrey hurting Myrcella can break you down like this then you must rest. We will keep you well informed and then you can join us on the search after you have rested and are able to get back on your two feet.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Robb wouldn’t dream of leaving you out of this.”

“Robb will be in charge?” Sansa looked at him confused. “What about dad?” She saw the pain in Jon’s eyes. The room had gone silent. She looked away from Jon and toward Arya who was looking out the window her hand rested on the glass. Sansa pulled away from Jon’s grasp and turned to Theon. “Where’s my father?” She asked both her hands grabbing his shirt.

“Sansa,” Theon gulped feeling his throat become dry. How could he have forgotten that Sansa hadn’t been there when Ned died? Lying was not an option. He couldn’t risk her distrusting him or any of her family. “He’s no longer with us.”

Sansa couldn’t breathe. Her knuckles turned white the tighter she grabbed the shirt and at that moment Sansa wanted to yell in denial. _Dad… he can’t be… he can’t!_ “That’s not funny Theon.” One of her hands grabbed his collar. “Don’t lie to me.” With each word she pounded on his chest. “He can’t be dead.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this Sansa.” Theon wanted to meet her gaze, but she had her head facing down. “We tried getting in contact with you. We looked for you, but we couldn’t find you.”

“No, no, no.” she shook her head. “No, no, no!” Her body trembled with sobs. “He can’t be! Not my dad!”

Theon pulled her into his arms as she continued to cry her denial. She sobbed into his chest, her hands fisting his shirt. The rest of the room and everyone faded away and all that mattered was the broken woman in his arms. _I will pick up every piece and help her piece herself together again._     

“Jaime Lannister!”

Catelyn's yell brought Theon back to the present. Sansa tightened her hold on him. Jon looked away from his sister and Theon to look at Jaime with wide eyes. He had never heard Catelyn sound so angry. “What did you do?”

“I might have locked her in the study.”

“You locked my mother in Robb’s study.” Arya looked at Jaime in disbelief.

“Not by herself. I had Tyrion keep her company.”

 

* * *

 

Rickon had entered the mansion through the back door with Shireen. Her hand clasped in his as he led her to the stairs.

“Did you hear that?” Shireen stopped walking.

“Hear what?” He asked curiously his head tilting to the side as if trying to hear what she meant. Shaggydog stood beside him mimicking his head tilt.

The sound of faint pounding echoed in the hall. Shaggydog let out a bark before chasing after the sound.

“Told you I heard something.” Shireen began tugging Rickon as she followed Shaggydog. A chuckle slipped through her lips as she began jogging to keep up with the wolf hybrid. They turned to another hall to see Shaggydog sitting in front of a door. The pounding sound was coming from it.

“Is someone out there?”

“Mom?” Rickon looked at the door confused.

“Rickon!” Catelyn yelled his name relieved. “Can you open the door?”

“Sure, but what happened?”

“Jaime Lannister happened! Now please open the door!”

“The door knob is broken.” Rickon frowned. “You’ll have to step away from the door so I can kick it in.”

“You will do no such thing!”

“You want to get out or not?”

“You’re son has a point.”

“Uncle Tyrion,” Shireen looked at the door surprised. She knew Tyrion wasn’t her real uncle, but she had gotten close to him because of Myrcella. “Is that you?”

“Shireen! How nice it is to hear your voice again although I wish it was under different circumstances."

“Just wait until I tell Myrcella about this.” Shireen pulled out the hair sticks from her hair causing her coal-black hair to tumble down in waves. Rickon was pleasantly distracted by the view she offered and stood back as she used on the sticks to pick the broken lock. With a few jerky and twists of hand Shireen was able to pull back the lock and with a light push the door opened. She smiled when she caught sight of Catelyn and Tyrion. “Myrcella is never going to let you live it down.”

“Thank you Shireen.” Catelyn walked passed her and Rickon furious.

“We have much to catch up on.” Tyrion walked up to Shireen and gave her hand a slight squeeze. “But now is not the time. I have to make sure Catelyn Stark does not hurt my older brother too much.” He quickly walked out the room and tried to catch up with her. “Catelyn!

Rickon snorted. “That’s a sight I have to see.” He grabbed Shireen’s hand and began following Tyrion grinning. Shireen could not share in his excitement. Tyrion’s words worried her even more so when he didn’t react with a comeback at the Myrcella comment she made. He seemed a little sad at the mention of her cousin.

 

* * *

 

Robb opened the front of the door.

“Jaime Lannister!”

He was tempted to walk back out the door when he heard the anger in his mother’s voice. He had never heard her sound so furious, but it was the name she called out that had him still remaining inside. Robb watched in surprise as his mother stormed passed him and up the stairs. A few moments later Tyrion Lannister followed her footsteps but stopped at the foot of the stairs when his cell phone rang. Rickon turned the corner grinning as he tugged Shireen behind him.

“What’s going on?”

“Mom is going to beat Jaime Lannister to a bloody pulp.”

“Why?” Robb’s question went unanswered as Rickon ran up the stairs.

“Can you make sure your mother doesn’t kill my older brother?” Tyrion asked him. “I have to take this.” He didn’t give Robb a chance to respond before answering his phone. “Cersei, this better be good. I’m really busy right now.”

Robb ran up the stairs two at a time. There was enough bad blood between the Starks and Lannisters. He didn’t need his mother adding more to it. Even so he couldn’t stop wondering what Jaime could have done to invoke such anger from his mother.

 

* * *

 

“How dare you?”

“In my defense I did warn you.”  

“If you two plan on arguing then take it outside the room.” Dany stepped in between the both them. “Sansa doesn’t need nor can she take it at this moment.”

Catelyn caught sight of her daughter crying in Theon’s arms. “You made her cry.” She growled at Jaime.

“No the news of her father being dead broke her down.”

“We were going to break the news to her gently…” She raised her hand. “You ruined everything.”

Jaime could have stopped her or moved away, but he didn’t. The sound of the slap echoed in the room.

Sansa was the first to speak. “Mother…” Her voice cracked. “Don’t hit him.”

Catelyn felt guilt form within her when she met her daughter’s tear filled gaze.

“It’s not his fault.”

“That’s enough.” Jon stood up as Lady got off the bed and growled with Nymeria. “Listen to Dany and take it outside.”

"They have a point mother.” Rickon said from behind her.

“What’s going on here?”

Everyone in the room grew tense except for Jaime when they heard Robb’s voice. Rickon moved out the way as Robb walked into the room. His gaze roamed the room taking in everyone in the room before settling on Sansa and Theon. His younger sister was grasping his best friend’s shirt like a lifeline. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks had tearstains. There was no denying the fact that she had been crying again. He was tempted to pull her close and reassure her that he will make things better, that he will make them right again. But he couldn’t, she wouldn’t meet his gaze. She only seemed to want Jon and now Theon by her side.

“Out.” His voice echoed through the room, his gaze not leaving Theon’s and Sansa’s forms. “I want everyone out. Luwin left strict instructions that Sansa is supposed to rest, so she can recover. So far all of you have succeeded in disturbing her rest and making her cry. I want all of you out.” His voice was dangerously calm, but everyone knew that at any moment he could snap. Jon quickly motioned for Arya to walk out with Nymeria. Catelyn pivoted and left the room with Jaime behind her. Jon motioned for Dany to walk out before him and then followed closing the door behind him. “Except for you Theon.” Robb said quickly when Theon made a move to stand, but Sansa grabbed his shirt tighter. “Keep her company, but make sure that she sleeps. I’ll send Arya up with some food later.”

“Robb.” Sansa called out to her brother just as he was about to walk out.

Robb looked over his shoulder at her. “Yes?”

“Thank you… for everything.”

“You shouldn’t thank me. It goes without saying that I would do anything for you.”

“I know… I need to find Myrcella.”

He turned to face her. “I’m already on it.”

“Will you let me help?”

“Do you even have to ask?” He grinned at her. “I expect you to help me as much as Jon and Theon.”

One of her hands uncurled and reached out to him.

Robb reached for it and held it gently in his.

She lightly tugged him toward her wordlessly telling him to come closer.

He closed the distance between them and placed his other hand on the back of her head. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. _I will make this right._

 

* * *

 

The moment Robb came out of Sansa’s room everyone in the hallway became quiet. “Will anyone like to explain what happened?” He waited patiently as everyone looked amongst each other even Catelyn and Jaime shared a sideway glance.

It was Arya who spoke. “Jaime locked our mother in your study because she wouldn’t let him question Sansa on what happened with Myrcella.”

Robb took a moment to process what Arya had informed him of before meeting Jaime’s gaze. “You locked my mother in a room in her own home.”

“In my defense I left Tyrion in there with her.”

“That makes perfect sense. You didn’t want my mother to feel alone, but you forgot one important thing Lannister.”

“What’s that?”

“Two people locked in a room start rumors. Now I will be forced to do something drastic to you and your younger brother in order to protect my mother’s reputation.”

“Robb.” Catelyn looked at her son disapprovingly while Rickon snorted. Shireen lightly smacked her boyfriend on the arm and warned him with a glare to behave. Dany placed a hand over her mouth to cover her smile, while Jon fought back his amusement. Arya was the only one who joined Jaime in grinning.

“But seriously Jaime, you can’t lock my mother in a room in her own home. It’s not only mean, but also disrespectful.”

“I can assure you that there won’t be a second time.”

“That’s good to hear. Next time if you don’t agree with something my mother says, then come talk to me. If you had then you would have known I had planned to question Sansa tomorrow. I wanted her to rest and get some food in her system before I had to.”

“You didn’t tell me this Robb.” Catelyn looked at her son feeling betrayed.

“I didn’t plan to tell you until the moment before I was going to talk to Sansa. I knew you were going to be against the idea, but you have to understand that we will have to make choices we wouldn’t usually make in order to get Myrcella back. Sansa has practically given me her blessing to do what I must to get her back and I plan to.”

Catelyn had been right when she told him that he didn’t know her son. Robb Stark was filled with surprises and Jaime found himself respecting the young man that stood before him.

“If we are going to work together there must be ground rules.” He looked around the group to see them nodding. “Any suggestions?”

“Locking anyone in a room will not be tolerated.” Rickon piped in. “No matter how much they annoy you.”

“That’s a good one.” Robb grinned at him. “We are to act like adults and not children.” He gave a pointed look at Jaime before glancing at his mother. “That includes keeping your hands to yourself and not inflicting harm on others.”

“Sansa was crying.”

“In that case your slap was justified.” Robb looked at Jon. “Is there anything else I should know about?”

“Sansa knows that our dad is dead.”

He frowned. “It can’t be helped.” Robb had hoped that Sansa would have not found out so soon. He had agreed with his mother and Jon to tell her about their father’s death when she was healthier… stronger. They had been worried that it would cause her more harm. He could see that it hurt her, but it didn’t ruin her. “It seems that she is holding up a lot better than we originally thought.”

“Of course.” Jaime spoke up. “She’s a Stark.”

“That she is.” Robb said with a small smile. Joffrey may have damaged her, but he did not ruin his sister. It will take time for her to recover, but it was not impossible.

“It’s good to see that Catelyn didn’t rough you up too badly.” Tyrion said as he approached them.

“She only gave me a slap that may bruise, but I can’t be sure until an hour from now.”

“Good we need to head to Casterly Rock.”

“Why?”

“Cersei called. It seems that no one informed the Baratheons to meet in Winterfell. They are threatening to break through the front door.”

“They got passed security?”

“They’re Baratheons. What do you expect?”

“Is my father there?” Shireen asked worried. She didn’t understand why her family would turn against Cersei. Her father does not cross paths with Cersei willing. “He could probably calm uncle Renly.”

“Your father and uncle Renly are the main ones demanding entry and are not hesitating to use any means necessary.”

“Is Gendry with them?”

“I’m not sure. Cersei only mentioned Stannis and Renly.” Tyrion informed Arya apologetically before turning to Shireen. “You will come with us. Maybe you can talk sense into your father.”

Robb shared a look with Jon. “Tyrion we will go with you.”

“We would greatly appreciate help from both of you.” He turned around and began walking to the stairs. “There is no time to waste. Jaime and Shireen, we must hurry.”

“I’m going with you.”

Shireen smiled at her boyfriend grateful and grabbed his hand. Both of them followed Jaime.

“Should I get Theon?”

“No, Sansa needs him right now.”

“I’ll go with you.” Arya met her Robb’s gaze.

“Fine.” Robb knew it was a lost cause to argue with her. “If Gendry is there it’s your job to keep him in check.”

“I plan to.”

He met his mother’s gaze. “The Tryells are going to arrive today.”

“Don’t worry I can handle them.”

“I know you can.” Robb kissed her temple in farewell.

 

* * *

 

“That’s it!” Bronn shoved passed the Baratheons to stand guard in front of the door. “You have five seconds to back up before I begin taking numbers and kicking each of your asses to the curb.”

“I dare you.” Renly hissed through clenched teeth.

Loras grabbed his arm and tugged him back. “Stop trying to pick a fight. He’s not the one we want.”

“Let us see Cersei.” Stannis said with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s her we want to speak with.”

“If that was the case you wouldn’t have stormed in here the way you did.” Bronn met his gaze evenly. “You made it seemed like you were coming after her head.”

“Clearly we need her alive if we want to question her.” Edric frowned. “We need to know where Joffrey is and she’s the only one who will know.”

“You’re screwed there because Joffrey has cut contact with her when he took Sansa and went into hiding.”

“How would you know that?” Mya looked at him suspiciously. “Did she tell you herself or perhaps you share her bed and you’re defending your lover?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business if I do.” He looked at her bored. “But believe me when I say that she has no clue where Joffrey can be.”

“Then let her come out and say that to our faces.” Stannis said calmly, but no one was fooled. They could all see the anger in his gaze.

Bronn would bet that Stannis would be the first from all the Baratheons to go after Cersei’s throat if she came out. “I could bring her out, but I don’t trust the lot of you to keep your hands to yourself. The last thing I want is to explain to Tyrion how his older sister got hurt.”

“Then let me talk to her.” Gendry stepped forward passed both his uncles. “I can promise you that I won’t hurt her.”

“I can’t—”

“I don’t care!” He snapped for the first time since Edric called him to inform him of Myrcella. “I need to find Myrcella and Cersei may be the only one who can help!”

“Myrcella?” Bronn looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“Joffrey has taken her after she rescued Sansa Stark from him.”

“Shit, now that changes everything.” He turned around and unlocked the door. “Stay here.”

 

* * *

 

Cersei was pacing in her bedroom when Bronn burst in with a frantic look in his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be out there? What are you doing here?”

“Shut up and listen for a moment.”

“Don’t you dare take that to—”

“Woman! I told you to listen,” He covered the distance between them and grabbed her arms roughly. “When was the last time you talked to your daughter?”

“You know I don’t talk to her.” Cersei looked at him worried. “Tyrion is the one that informs me of her well being.”

“When was the last time you talked to him?”

“About half an hour ago.”

“Did he tell you anything about Myrcella?”

“No,” Cersei tried to see where he was going with this. “Did something happen to Myrcella?”

“I’m not completely sure, but if the Baratheons are knocking on your front door and demanding to see you then it must be true.”

“What’s true?” Cersei shoved him away. “Tell me! What has happened to my daughter?”

“Joffrey has taken her.”

Dread formed in the pit of her stomach at those words.

**_“Keep a close eye on your son Cersei. He has seemed to form a nasty habit of trying to hurt our Myrcella. I already warned him, but I’m warning you as well. If he dares to lay another hand on her violently I will beat him to an inch of his life.”_ **

Robert’s words resounded in her mind. She had not believed him until she saw Myrcella’s bruise. Anger had coursed through her veins and it was the first time she had ever slapped Joffrey. **_“You do not hurt your family in such away! If you have that type of vice then you take it out on someone else! Never on your own blood!”_** Cersei knew that Joffrey took her advice and Sansa paid the price. She held no love for the Stark girl, but for her daughter… _He can’t!_

“Who told you this?” Cersei asked trying to keep a reign on her emotions. Her hands clenched into fists.

“Gendry.”

Without another word Cersei ran passed him. She ignored Bronn’s warnings and ran the fastest she had in years. _Let this be a lie!_ She didn’t stop until she reached the front door and unlocked it. The sight of the Baratheon family standing there had her facing the truth. Joffrey had taken her Myrcella. “Tell me what you know.” Cersei hissed meeting Gendry surprised gaze. “Tell me what you know about what has happened to my daughter!”

“We were hoping that you could tell us.”

Cersei glared at Stannis. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Everyone knows how much you coddled that boy. You didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was your favorite.” Stannis stepped in front of Gendry and stood in front of her. “It’s only logical that he will tell his mother dearest about his plans or whereabouts and maybe even dropped a few clues through conversations on the phone.”

“That would make perfect sense if he talked to me.” Cersei wanted nothing more than to smack the man. “But he hasn’t. He broke ties with me two years ago after returning from his honeymoon with Sansa.”

“How do you expect us to believe that? Half the things that boy has done and the way he is hiding, someone is helping him. We both know Joffrey was never this smart.”

Gendry noticed the way Cersei’s right hand twitched. He grabbed Stannis by the back of his shirt and tugged him back shoving him toward Renly just as Cersei lunged forward. Bronn was behind her in an instant and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her back. She still lashed out her nails scratching Gendry across the cheek.

“Gendry!” Edric pulled his half brother back and glared at Cersei when he caught sight of the blood on Gendry’s cheek. “You crazy bi—”

“Don’t.” Gendry cut him off, his gaze still on Cersei, who was struggling viscously in Bronn’s arms.

“I don’t need you to believe me Stannis!” Cersei yelled her eyes ablaze with anger. “I love my daughter! I love her with every breath I take you asshole!”

“Of course you do! That’s why you cut ties with her!” Stannis struggled against Renly and Loras hold on him. “That’s why you haven’t talked to her in months!”

“I gave her an ultimatum, but she’s the one who made the choice! She chose to turn her back on me!”

“You pushed it on her!” Renly yelled. “She wanted you to support her!”

“You know nothing Baratheon!” Cersei stopped struggling as she fought back tears. “Even if I no longer talk with her it doesn’t change the fact that I still love her! It doesn’t change the fact that she is my daughter!”

“What is going on here?” Tyrion's cut sharp like a knife as he shoved passed the Baratheons until he stood in front of Cersei. He saw the disheveled state she was in and turned on his heel to glare at them. “Are you satisfied?”

“We didn’t plan to break Cersei.” Mya spoke up looking between her family and the Lannisters.

“What did you plan?”

“We wanted answers.”

"Now enlighten us.” Jaime said as he walked passed them and toward his siblings. “Did you get the answers you wanted?”

Gendry had not looked away from Cersei. A part of him felt guilty for letting his uncles push Cersei close to tears. He knew that she loved Myrcella just as much as they did even though some of her actions raised doubts. He would know because he had been raised with them after his mother passed away. Robert took him in a year after Mycella had been born. The first few years had been hell because Cersei did not let him forget that he was Robert’s bastard, but somewhere along the way things changed. Gendry couldn’t quiet put his finger on it, but Cersei had began to tolerate him and even trusted him to chaperone Myrcella and Tommen when they went out. Over years Gendry had grown to respect her and maybe hold a soft spot for her because she was the woman that gave birth to Myrcella, his younger half sister. “Yes, but the cost was not worth it.”

Jaime met Gendry’s gaze. He was the only Baratheon he tolerated next to Robert and come to form respect for. He had seen the boy grow to be the man he was today. “That’s good to hear.”

 “You can let go of me.” Cersei forced Bronn to let her go and shoved passed Jaime and Tyrion to reach for Gendry. “Come inside, I need to clean that scratch.” She didn’t wait for his response and simply tugged him in. “You dumb boy, that wasn’t meant for you.”

“I know.”

Cersei looked back at Tyrion and Jaime. “Let them in.” With that said she grabbed Gendry arm and continued to lead him in.

“Dad.” Shireen joined her father’s side and frowned at him. “What do you think you’re doing?

Stannis looked at her. “I have to.”

“If we want Myrcella back we have to work together not against each other.”

“How did you—”

“Jaime and Robb told me.” She grabbed his hand. “We have to be careful.”

Stannis looked over her head to see Rickon standing at a distance. “The Starks are helping?”

Shireen nodded. “We will get her back.” She looked toward her uncle Renly and Loras. “No more snapping at aunt Cersei either. Jaime and Tyrion are helping and so will she.” Her gaze moved to Edric and Mya and a smile curved on her lips. “We will need all the help we can get.”

 

* * *

 

“I will find her.” Gendry broke the silence that settled over them as Cersei cleaned the scratch with a wet cloth.

Cersei placed the cloth down. “We will find her.” She grabbed a band aid and placed it on his cheek.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“The last thing I want is Arya Stark knocking on my door and accusing me of doing a half-assed job.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“You seem to forget how protective wolves can be of their mate.”

Gendry felt his face becoming warm. “We are only dating.” This was the first time Cersei talked about any other girl other than Myrcella with him.  

“Of course.”

“Getting married is the last thing on her mind right now.”

“And yours as well?”

“It’s too soon to think about that we have only dated for a year.”

“Yet you have known each other for most of your lives.” Cersei patted his head. “You’re a good guy and she would be a fool if she does not want to marry you.” She threw the wrapping away. “I really don’t understand the appeal Starks have over you Baratheons.”

“What do you mean?”

“Robert was in love with Lyanna. Now you with Arya. Then there’s Shireen with Rickon and Myrcella with…”

“Myrcella?” Gendry looked at her confused. “Mycella loves one of the Starks.” 

“If she didn’t tell you then that means you’re not supposed to know.”

“Cersei.”

She patted his cheek. “Now we must meet with the Baratheons and discuss what out next move is.”

 

* * *

 

“What are they doing here?” Cersei stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Robb, Jon, and Rickon Stark. She pointedly ignored glaring at Arya who had come to stand by Gendry.

“Cersei.” Tyrion walked up to his sister. “They are here to help us.”

“Help.” A humorless chuckle slipped through her lips. “It’s their fault my daughter was taken. If Sansa Stark had listened to Myrcella or anyone else who had warned her about Joffrey then Myrcella wouldn’t have had to risk her life.”

“The same could be said about your son.” Arya said before Robb could try to salvage the conversation. “Maybe if you had been stricter instead of spoiling him then he would not go around abusing woman thinking that it’s his damn right.”

“Then it’s a good thing he’s not my son.” Cersei gave her a cold and calculated look. “He cut ties with me after marrying Sansa and went into hiding. He is no Lannister.” She glanced at Renly and Stannis. “Tell me Baratheons, has there ever been one of you that tried to beat or kill one of your own?”

“No.”

“The same goes for us Lannisters. The one good thing Tywin Lannister taught his children was to never turn against your own blood. I have many faults, but no one can ever accuse me of beating my brothers or trying to kill them.” She met Jaime’s gaze. “I could have forgiven Joffrey many things… so many things, but not this one. He forfeited his life when he took our Myrcella. When you find him do what you like with him.”

“Why does Jaime get to kill Joffrey? We all want a piece of him.” Edric sat on the couch beside Mya with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m not a selfish man Edric.” Jaime looked at him amused. “I don’t mind sharing Joffrey as long as it’s me that takes his life.”

“Cersei, the Starks will help.”

“Let them.” Cersei glanced at Tyrion. “They can try, but we know it’s all an act. Myrcella is not important to them like she is to us and the Baratheons.”

“Myrcella is Sansa’s best friend.”

“She was Jon. If I recall Sansa made it perfectly clear where they stood after uninviting Myrcella to the wedding.”

“Cersei, with all do respect, we both know that it’s nearly impossible to ruin a friendship like that.” Robb spoke up before Jon. “Myrcella’s actions that led to her capture prove you wrong. The tears Sansa has cried for Myrcella proves you wrong. Sansa’s determination to get Myrcella back shows how much she still cares for her.” He remembered everything Jon and Arya had told him. “I’m determined as well to get her back. Whether you accept my help or not does not change the fact that I will look for Myrcella. Nothing will stop me from finding her.”

“Let’s see how determined you are when this lasts more than a month.” Cersei smirked as she met Robb’s gaze. “I can assure you that Joffrey will be even more careful now that he knows he can be found. He will drag us through hell before this can all come to an end.”

“Then it’s a good thing I am prepared to be dragged through hell in order to get Myrcella back.”

The smirk slipped from Cersei’s lips at his words. She knew a boy named Robb Stark, but the one standing a few feet from her was no longer a boy. _He’s a man._ She had heard his nickname, but thought it was more of a joke. For the first time she was seeing a glimpse of the Young Wolf she heard so many talk about. She was beginning to see why Robert respected the Starks.     

* * *

 

Myrcella groaned as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes slowly open as she woke up. _Where am I?_ She couldn’t see. Everything was pitch black. Her body felt heavy as she tried to move her arms and legs to get a feel of what was around her. When her arms moved she heard something metallic move in the dark it as well. It was then she felt the cuffs on her wrists. _What the…?_ She struggled to sit up and leaned against the wall behind her. _Think Myrcella… what happened?_

The sound of footsteps approaching had her going tense. A door opened and light spilled in. Myrcella had to blink several times for her eyesight to adjust to the new light.  Two figures stood in the doorway. The smaller figure walked in. The lights came on. Myrcella froze when she saw Joffrey grinning at her. Sandor Clegane remained by the door.

“Hound, close the door and stay outside guarding it.”

Myrcella pushed herself further against the wall willing it to swallow her whole when Joffrey approached her.

“I told you we were going to spend time again.”

“Joffrey, don’t. Just let me go.”

“I can’t. You let Sansa go.” He back handed her.

Her right cheek stung, the faint taste of blood was in her mouth.

“You have taken so much from me already Myrcella.” His hands grabbed her face roughly. “I will take back what’s mine. I will take it all back and you’re going to help me.”

“Never.” She hissed through gritted.

“You don’t have a choice.” His hands fisted her hair and pulled.

Myrcella cried out. “Let go!” Her foot connected with his knee.

“You bitch!”

“Come near me again and I will do much worse.”

“Hound!”

The door opened again and Sandor stepped in.

“Hold her down.”

Myrcella was helpless to stop Sandor from grabbing her legs and holding her down. “Stop!” The chains restricted her arms from moving.

“You should have not hit me.” Joffrey took off his belt. “Now I will hear you roar.”

All Myrcella knew was pain, but she would not let him have the satisfaction of hearing her scream just yet. Her cries of pain were muffled as she locked her jaw. A tear slid down her face as the leather continued to connect with her skin. _Let this end soon…_


	4. It Started With A Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title might seem strange since it doesn't connect with the entire chapter until the end because when that's when Robbcella feelings officially begin to come to the forefront. Also because heartfelt smiles will be very rare in this fic but when they do it's supposed to be important to a certain level. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter by far is the longest one I have written so I'm really hoping it makes up for the wait. I don't know if I will continue to make chapters this long considering the amount of times I had to restrain myself from slamming my head against the wall when writing it. So now without further interruption I present to you It Started With a Smile! ;)

Trystane had no idea what to expect when he walked into the Stark estate. Tyrion had told him to meet in Winterfell and so he showed up. It wasn’t until he was sitting in the living room that he realized what a mistake it was. He should have called Tyrion first before walking into the wolves den. It was not Catelyn Stark, who smiled kindly at him, that set him on edge. It was the Tyrells that sat across from him that did. Trystane took a sip from his drink and met the gaze of Willas Tyrell. He knew that his uncle Oberyn and him were in good terms even though Oberyn was responsible for Willas’ limp. Details surrounding the incident were kept hush and made tensions between both families rise. It was ironic that both of the men involved in the incident got along while their families were the opposite.

“I believe this is the first time we have officially met Trystane.” Willas said breaking the silence that formed since the young man’s arrival. “Your uncle has told me much about you and how you are close friends with Myrcella.”

“We have also heard that you have been living with her. Is this true?” Margaery puckered her lips. “Are you dating her?”

Garlan gave his younger sister an amused look before shaking his head signaling her to stop. Willas shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Catelyn looked between Margaery and Trystane. This was the first time she heard of something like this. _Does Tyrion and Jaime know of this?_ She knew they must have or at least Tyrion.

“It’s true.” His hold on the glass tightened as he met Margaery’s gaze. “We do live together, but we are not dating.” Dislike toward her formed within him. “She is my best friend.”

“I thought Sansa was her best friend?”

“She is.” A forced smile curved on his lips. “But I’m her best guy friend.” He didn’t give Margaery a time to form a response as he turned to Catelyn. “Mrs. Stark, if it’s not a problem, I would like to get started on looking for Myrcella.”

“Of course.” Catelyn stood from her seat. “Is there anything you need?”

“Just a table for now.” Trystane opened his luggage bag and took out his laptop case.

“In that case…” Catelyn words were lost as she watched the young man pull out his laptop and set it on the coffee table.

“Do you have a—” He didn’t finish the question for he had spotted the outlet and quickly plugged in his charger. Trystane pulled out his cell phone and placed it on the table as he took a seat again.

“What are you planning to do?” Garlan stood from his seat and came to stand beside Trystane.

“I’m going to track down Myrcella’s cell phone. If we’re lucky it’s still with her.” His hands flew over the keys, his fingers almost a blur as he typed.

Respect formed for the Martell. “We both know Joffrey isn’t that stupid.” Garlan crossed his arms over his chest as he peered at the screen.

“Sadly you’re right, but the cell phone might have a clue on where he is going with her.”

 “Unless it was left at her apartment.” Willas used his cane to help him stand.

“I highly doubt that.” Trystane looked up from the screen. “Myrcella keeps it with her.” He looked back at the screen waiting to get the signal for Myrcella’s cell phone. “It would be in her pocket.”

“If that’s the case Joffrey would have found it by now.” Margaery got up from her spot on the couch and went to sit beside Trystane. “If you find it, it’s because he wants you to find it.”

“Does he think this is a game?” Everyone in the room turned to look at Catelyn who had remained silent for the most part. Her hands curled into fists, her lips thin with suppressed anger, and her eyes darkened with hatred. “Was he playing a game when he hurt my daughter? When he took Myrcella by force?”

“No, he doesn’t think this a game.” Trystane answered when no one else did. “He probably thinks that what he did to Sansa is within his right because she is his wife. As for Myrcella… it’s all about revenge.”

The doorbell rang just as Catelyn asked. “What do you mean revenge?”

Trystane remained silent as various voices echoed through the hall. Catelyn looked up just as Robb and Jon entered the living room with Rickon, Arya, and Gendry trailing behind them. Before she could ask what happened the Baratheons entered with Loras.

“Loras.” Margaery walked toward her older brother and graced him with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“You failed to inform me that we were to meet at Winterfell.” Loras raised an eyebrow at her.

“Someone had to inform Cersei.”

“And inform her they did.” Tyrion walked in with Jaime. “Trystane.” He walked over to him and took a seat beside the Martell. “I see that you already began searching for Myrcella.”

“I’m tracking her cell phone.”

Jaime for the first time laid eyes on the young man his niece would mention in almost every conversation they had for the past three years. Even if Myrcella had not informed him that Trystane was a Martell, he would have known from the olive skin and black hair. _He looks like her…_ The sight of him brought a pang of remorse and with it came the memories of what once was and what could have been. A woman with dark eyes, dark hair in ringlets, and olive skin appeared in his mind.

“Jaime.”

He looked away from Trystane to look at Tyrion. “What?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jaime glanced at Trystane to see him talking with Rickon and Shireen in hushed tones.

Robb noticed Dany, Sansa, and Theon join them. “Is that everyone?”

“Stark, Baratheon, Tyrell, Greyjoy, Martell, Targaryen, and Lannister… yep I think everyone that matters is here.” Jaime said as he looked around the room. “The floor is yours Young Wolf.”

“As all of you already know Joffrey has taken Myrcella. We need to find her as soon as possible, but before we can we need to know exactly what happened.” Robb looked at Sansa. “Are you ready?”

Sansa nodded.

“Wait Robb, we should have Trystane speak first.”

Robb looked at Tyrion confused before glancing at the young man he sat beside.

“Let him speak Robb.” Rickon said coming to stand by Trystane’s side. “He helped Myrcella get Sansa back last night.”

“You let her get taken?” Stannis asked walking toward him only for Renly to grab his arm. “Where were you when Joffrey came for her?”

“Stannis.” Tyrion said in warning.

“If you think that I would have let her be taken without a fight then you don’t know me at all.” Trystane stood and tried to cover the distance between him and Stannis only for Rickon to hold him back. “I wasn’t able to go with her because I was in charge of hacking into the security system from HQ.”

“You should have stopped her.”

“Don’t you think I tried?” He glared at the older man. “She wouldn’t listen. She gave me an ultimatum and I made a choice. I chose to help her instead of letting her go in alone.”

That’s enough.” Robb cut in. “Stannis if you can’t control yourself then I will have to remove you from this room and place you in another until you can.” He looked at Trystane. “Now, tell me all of it and tell it true.”

The moment those words slipped passed his lips the Baratheons and Starks looked at him in a new light. He may have his mother’s physical features, but at the moment he resembled more his father Eddard Stark. Sansa never thought she would miss hearing those words for her father would only say them when she did something she wasn’t supposed to. Once again Catelyn found herself missing her husband. _Ned, if only you could see our Robb now._ Arya wished her father was still alive. Rickon felt the familiar pang of anguish that came when he thought about his dad. Jon glanced at his half brother as he stood on his left side. The young man standing next to him did not resemble the boy he grew up with, but then again Robb had not been the same for a few years now. His life changed the most when their father died and he became the new head of the Stark family.

And so Trystane told it all. From hacking into the security system of the estate to it back firing when someone had caught sight of Myrcella and pulled the emergency alarm. He was able to shut it off quickly but the damage had been done, Joffrey’s men were on high alert. The rest was history as Myrcella snuck through the estate until she reached the second floor and found Sansa. “We cut contact after she sped out of there with Sansa. The plan was for her to drop off Sansa here and then go straight to our penthouse, but as you can see something happened along the way.” Trystane looked away from Robb to look at Sansa. “What exactly happened? Why did she stop driving?”

“After switching cars we saw some of Joffrey’s men driving passed us. Myrcella didn’t want to risk it.”

 _I should have never let her go._ Trystane’s hands clenched into fists as he gritted his teeth.

“Can you find him again?”

Trystane looked back at Robb. “What do you mean?”

“Myrcella and you were able to track him down. Can you do this again?”

“I might be able to—”

“You either can or can’t.”

“I had Myrcella helping me.” Trystane growled.

“Then I or someone here can help you.”

“You make it seem like it’s easy.” He let out a dark chuckle. “Myrcella and I spent an entire year trying to find that bastard. Do you want to know why?”

“Once you find him he disappears again.”

“Precisely.”

“How was that possible?” Willas asked as he leaned against the wall. “I looked into his records and he has only bought three mansions. I had men keep eyes on them. He only stays there for a day or two with the longest being a little less than a week. He never came with Sansa to any of them.”

“Those are decoys. Joffrey has been buying apartments, penthouses, mansions, and storage rooms under different aliases. Each alias has documentation with birth certificates and licenses. He covered each ground thoroughly with all his aliases. He did the same with Sansa. That’s how he was able to sneak himself and Sansa around without getting caught.”

“Do you know who could be supplying him with this type of connection?”

Trystane shook his head. “Myrcella and I stopped following that lead once we found Joffrey again. We had to work quickly before he moved again with Sansa. Myrcella refused to let her go, she had already made up her mind that she would go in with or without knowledge of what was inside the estate. Luckily the idiot planted a security system within, but not inside the rooms. We had to guess which room Sansa was being kept in, but it wasn’t difficult. It was the room he visited almost every night.” He glanced at Sansa. “We wanted to come in sooner…”

“I forbid it.” Tyrion spoke up as he looked at Sansa. “I know how important you are to the Starks, but to me Myrcella is more important. I will always choose her safety above all else, but I was an idiot to think that she would listen to me when it comes to you. I made a deal with her to wait until I could get reinforcements to help her break in and take you out.”

“Why did you not call us?” Rickon asked feeling betrayed. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“She didn’t want you getting involved.” Trystane responded before Tyrion could. “She knew the risk that came with rescuing Sansa. If she was to get caught she did not want Joffrey coming after or capturing any of you as well. If he is capable of hurting Sansa in this level, what do you think he will do to those who threaten to take what he think is his?”

“Bullshit.” Theon hissed venomously causing everyone in the room to grow quiet. “How can you say that so goddamn calmly?” He stood from his seat beside Sansa. “Tell me, what was her fucking plan if she got captured?”

“Theon—”

“Don’t tell me she didn’t have one. She knew exactly what she was risking.” Theon walked passed Robb and Jon to stand in front of Trystane and Rickon. “You’re going to spill because she trusted you. She told you everything, while leaving all of us in the dark.”

“Tell me Theon, why are you really mad? Is it really because she didn’t tell the Starks or is it because she left you in the dark?”

His hands curled into fists, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger. “Answer my question.”

“She wanted everyone safe, but life doesn’t work that way. We don’t get what we want without sacrificing.” Trystane met his gaze evenly. “Myrcella and you know that more than everyone.”

“We do.” His fist shot out without warning and connected with Trystane’s face.

“Theon!” Catelyn and Sansa gasped.

“You knew I should have been with her last night!” When Robb restrained him with Jon, Theon didn’t fight back. “What she wanted shouldn’t have fucking mattered when it came to her safety! You weren’t supposed to fail her! I left her side because I couldn’t protect her the way I wanted to, the way she needed to be! You had no excuse!”

“I respected her wishes.” Trystane wiped the blood that dripped down his chin with the handkerchief Shireen gave him. “Wouldn’t you? If she asked you, would you have denied her?”

Theon wanted to yell yes, but he knew that it was never that simple. It was nearly impossible to deny Myrcella anything and even more so with Sansa involved. Sansa, who was important to both of him and Myrcella. “I would have gone with her…”

“I wanted to as well, but I couldn’t. If I had gone with her, I have no doubt that she and I would have been caught before we could have gotten Sansa out.” The conversation came to an abrupt end when Trystane’s cell phone began to ring. He reached for it on the coffee table and frowned when he saw a number he didn’t recognize. “Hello.”

_“Trystane Martell, it’s a pleasure to finally get in contact with you. I have heard so much about you and especially about how much time you spend with my sweet younger sister.”_

Trystane felt a chill go down his spine. “Joffrey.”

_“Good, you know who I am! This should make things easier.”_

“Put him on speaker.” Jaime whispered to him.

Trystane pressed the speaker button before asking, “Make what easier?”

_“Oh come on Martell, ignorance doesn’t suit you. I know how close you are to Myrcella, so I know she told you about her plan to rescue Sansa.”_

“What do you want?”

_“I want many things… but what I want most right now is what you’ve taken from me. Give me back my wife.”_

“That’s not possible.”

_“Think again.”_

Trystane could hear the sound of a door opening.

_“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”_

“What are you—” His question was cut off by the sound of a sharp slap. A groan of pain followed. “Cella…”

 _“Joffrey… stop.”_ Her hoarse voice had his stomach twisting.

_“I have the Martell on the phone. Do you want to say anything?”_

_“Trys!”_

“Cella!”

_“Don’t give him Sansa! No matter what happens don’t give her back to him!”_

_“You stupid girl!”_

“Don’t touch her.” Trystane growled, but his words fell on death ears. The sound of Joffrey hitting Myrcella echoed through the silent living room.

_“Remember this Martell, every tear she sheds, every drop of blood she spills, and every bruise that mars her skin will be on you. You’re going to be the one responsible. Bring me back my wife and I will stop hurting Myrcella.”_

Trystane met Sansa’s gaze. **_“Giving Sansa back to him will never be an option.”_** Myrcella’s voice echoed in his mind. At the time he had agreed with her and he still did to certain point when he sees the bruises and dark bags under the Stark woman’s eyes. He just never thought it would be this hard to follow Myrcella’s wish. _It wasn’t supposed to be this way._

_“Martell, this shouldn’t be a hard choice for you to make. Myrcella is either important to you or she is not. I called you specifically because I thought you cared deeply for her. I trust you to make the right choice when it comes to her. My second option was calling the Greyjoy, but he’s close to the Starks. It would break Myrcella’s heart to know that he would choose Sansa over her.”_

Trystane glanced at Theon to see him physically restraining himself from saying something to Joffrey.

_“Is Myrcella important to you? How far are you willing to go for her?”_

“You have no idea…”

_“Can I trust you to bring Sansa to me?”_

“First let me speak with Myrcella again.”

_“I can do that.”_

He only had to wait a few seconds before hearing her say his name again. “Cella, just say the words and I’ll—”

_“You know what you have to do.”_

“You can’t possibly think—”

_“Unbent, unbowed, unbroken.”_

Trystane closed his eyes mentally and physically trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. “I can’t lose you. Not when you’re…”

_“Then come find me.”_

_If only it were that easy._ “Joffrey.”

_“Have you made up your mind?”_

“Go fuck yourself. You’re not getting Sansa back, but I will get Myrcella back one way or another. When I do, I will kill you slowly and painfully, but not before repaying you for every bruise and cut you give Myrcella.”

_“If only I had a quarter for every time someone threatened to kill me, I would be a far richer man than what I am now. This is what I get for hoping that someone did truly care for my sister. It was fun speaking with you Martell. Let’s see how strong Myrcella really is. Will you be able to find her before I break her?”_

By the time the line went dead Trystane was taking deep breaths to remain calm. _I will find her. I will find her. I will find her._ A hand of his shoulder broke through his repetitive thought process. He looked up to see Robb Stark. Trystane wanted nothing more than to punch him and blame him even though it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to yell at him and blame Sansa for not listening to Myrcella. Above all else he hated himself for not being able to protect Myrcella when she needed him most.

“You did what you could.”

“It’s not enough… it’s never enough.”

“We will find her.”

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“We’ll start by knocking on doors.” Robb wanted to get his hands on Joffrey and choke the life out of him for hurting Sansa and even more so for taking Myrcella and hurting her as well. The pain he heard in her voice and the strength that could be heard more when she said, _Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken._ He could only hope that Joffrey would not be able to undue those words. _I have to find her as soon as possible._ He turned to Jaime. “Find all the connections that Tywin Lannister had and see which ones still keep contact with your family. There might be some that are helping Tywin’s grandson.”

“I can do that.” Tyrion glanced at Jaime. “Cersei still keeps contact with a few.”

“What about the Master of Whisperers?”

“He might have heard something from his little birds.”

“This Master of Whisperers,” Robb addressed Tyrion, “find out what he may know.”

A beeping sound came from Trystane’s laptop. He walked over to it and frowned.

“What is it?”

“Myrcella’s cell phone…” Trystane pushed a few keys and glared at the screen not knowing what to make of the address presented to him. “It’s where all hell had broken loose.”

“Meaning?” Arya asked impatiently.

“King’s Landing, the estate Joffrey held Sansa captive for the past month.”

“Someone bought that estate?” Jaime looked at Daenerys. “I thought you were the next to inherit it.”

Dany shook her head. “Viserys is the one to inherit it.”

“Could he have known that he was selling it to Joffrey?”

“I didn’t even know he sold it. I haven’t spoken to him in three years.”

“Until we know for certain I want everyone to keep an eye out for him.” Robb ordered. “If he has been aiding Joffrey,” He glanced at Dany. “He will have to answer to us.”

Dany nodded understanding what he was implying. “Do what you must.”

Trystane typed a few more things on his laptop before placing his cell phone in his pocket. “I’m running a program the moment it ends it will make a sound call me and tell me what the screen says.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Shireen raised an eye brow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“To King’s Landing.”

“You’re not going alone.”

“I’ll be going with him.”

“No Robb.” Catelyn said quickly. “You are staying here for all we know it can be a trap.”

“If it is a trap, do you really expect me to send someone else and risk them getting killed?”

“Yes.” She said without hesitation. “I want Myrcella back, but I won’t let you risk your life in such a manner. You are the head of the Stark family and in charge of this operation.”

“Your mother has a point Robb.” Jaime spoke up. “I’ll go in your place. Joffrey doesn’t know yet that you or the other Starks are helping find Myrcella. He expects the Lannisters, Baratheons and maybe even the Tyrells to look for her, but not you. You’re going to be our trump card against him.”

“I can go with them.” Theon offered.

“You’re staying here.” Robb glanced at Theon. “I want Edric, Mya, and Gendry to go.” He saw his younger sister open her mouth to say something. “Don’t even ask Arya you’re staying here.”

“What about Stannis and I?” Renly asked curiously.

“I want the both of you to work under the table. Go back to doing what you usually do, but have your people looking into any possible leads that have Joffrey. I don’t want Joffrey knowing that the both of you are working together. It will be better if he thinks everyone is still divided. It will give us an upper hand against him.”

“What will you have us do?”

“I want you and Garlan to look for Viserys.” Robb turned to face Willas. “Find him and bring him straight to me. Margaery will stay here and keep Sansa company for now. Dany I want you to call Rhaenys and Aegon to inform them about Viserys. Shireen, you have three choices. You can stay here, go with your father or go with your cousins.”

Shireen didn’t glance at her boyfriend or her father when she responded. “I think it’s better if I go with Gendry and the others.”

“Shir—”

“No Rickon.” She met her boyfriend’s gaze determined. “I’m going and it’s going to be fine.”

Rickon knew how determined she could. He didn’t want her to go without him; they were supposed to look for Myrcella together.

She grabbed his hand. “I’ll come back. I promise.”

“We have to go now.” Trystane said already impatient.

“Go.” Rickon gave her hand a squeeze before letting it slip from his grasp as she walked away.

Stannis stopped his daughter right before she walked out the living room. “Be careful.” He whispered to her.

“I will.” She gave him a quick hug and followed Trystane.

“We’ll look after her.” Edric patted Stannis’ shoulder as he walked passed him to follow Trystane, Shireen, Mya, and Gendry.

“That’s my signal to start making some calls.” Tyrion got off his seat and pulled out his cell phone. “I’ll walk with you outside.” He said as he caught up with Jaime who was walking out the living room. “Make him pay for hurting our Myrcella.”

“I’ll make sure that it will be his last mistake.” Jaime whispered through gritted teeth. “I am ending him the first chance I get.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“I’m driving!” Jaime left his side as he walked out the front door. “This is a nonstop trip meaning no bathroom or snack breaks.”

 

* * *

 

Jon noticed the way Arya had her jaw clenched and Theon who stood apart from them and glared at the floor. Sansa looked between her siblings feeling the tension in the room. Margaery remained silent as she took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand.

“Robb—”

“Arya.” Jon quickly cut in. “Keep an eye on Tyrstane’s laptop.”

“Rickon can do that.”

“I know, but I’m asking you.”

“Fine.” Arya hissed and sat down with her arms folded over her chest glaring at the laptop.

“Thanks.” Jon heard Robb whisper to him before he pivoted and walked out the living room without another word.

Moments passed before Theon followed him. Sansa stood from her seat to follow him only for Catelyn to gently place her hand on her arm. “Let them sort it out.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t worry Sansa,” Rickon spoke up smiling sweetly at his older sister. “They haven’t exchanged blows in years.”

“They have hit each other before?” She looked at him shocked. This was the first time she heard of this.

Jon shook his head. “They’re boys and the both of them were drunk the last time.”

“Good thing you weren’t there Sansa.” Arya smirked. “Gendry had to step in to help Jon break them apart. I’m not sure what exactly happened but Theon was pissed. No one could calm him and to make matters worse the sight of Robb only seemed to make him angrier. It wasn’t until Myrcella arrived that Theon calmed and let himself be dragged away by her.”

“Was that when he went missing for a month?” Margaery asked curiously.

“Yep.”

“Why wasn’t I aware of this?” Sansa looked at her Arya.

“It was after you married Joffrey and the both of you were in your honeymoon.”

Arya looked at Jon. “Do you know where he was that month he went missing?”

“No.” Jon said in a tone that clearly stated the conversation was over. “Where Theon went is for him to know and no one else.”

“You’re no fun.” Rickon nudged him playfully.

Jon looked at the doorway wistfully. Dany had left the room to call her niece and nephew after the Tyrells and the remaining Baratheons departed. He wanted nothing more than to join her or for her to come back. It wasn’t until Arya and Rickon gave him knowing smiles that he realized he might have become very dependent on Dany bailing him out.

Catelyn decided to give him break. “Is anyone hungry?”

“Food.” Rickon whipped his head to the side and grinned at his mother. “I’m hungry.”

“You always are.” Arya stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yep, that cheesecake I had for breakfast was delicious.”

“You’re so dead. That was mine you knew not to touch it.”

“Mom, tell Arya not to threaten me.” 

Jon glanced at Sansa to see her smiling at their younger siblings banter. It was nice to know that she could still smile, that they could all still smile considering what was happening. He hoped that they will be able to no matter what happens, but Jon was already beginning to doubt it with Joffrey’s call.

 

* * *

 

“Tyrion, I suggest you check on the Clegane. I have not heard from them since father died.”

_“I already thought of them. I’ll just ask Sansa. It’s impossible to miss the Hound or the Mountain.”_

“Petyr Baelish. He’s another one that went into hiding after father’s death.”

_“Why would he go into hiding?”_

“That’s what I’d like to know. Do you think he may know what happened to father?”

_“I don’t care what happened to Tywin. I’m curious about why Baelish went into hiding.”_

“My thoughts exactly.” Cersei grinned. “He was in charge of our family and Robert’s fortune and Joffrey was never good with money.”

_“It’s time like these that I’m proud to call you my sister.”_

“Tyrion—”

_“Have you kept contact with Varys?”_

“To a certain point. I haven’t talked to him these passed months, but I have arranged to meet with him today. I want to know everything pertaining to Myrcella.”

_“Call me back when you have the details.”_

“I’ll see if I head over to Winterfell after my meeting with him.”

_“I’ll be expecting you. There’s much we have to discuss.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Joffrey called Tyrstane.”_

“What did he say?”

_“He wants Sansa back.”_

Cersei took a deep breath to calm herself. If only she could get her hands on him. “Did he say anything about Myrcella? Did he let Trystane speak with her?”

_“Yes…”_

“And?”

_“This is something that is best discussed in person.”_

“I’ll be over there tonight.” Cersei knew not to pursue the subject anymore. If Tyrion refused to talk about it over the phone then nothing would change his mind. There was also the fact that whatever news he was going to share with her, she knew she was not going to like it. Dread was already forming in the pit of her stomach. With a whispered farewell she ended the call and placed her cell phone on the table.

“What did he say?” Bronn asked as he walked into the room and took a seat beside her.

“Joffrey called Trystane.”

“The Martell? Why?”

“He probably knows about how close they are. She lives with him.”

Over the years that Bronn knew Tyrion and got employment with the Lannisters he noticed that Dorne was a sour subject for the family. It was later that he realized that when Dorne was mentioned the name Martell would come up so it wasn’t the location, but the family that resided there. Cersei would grow angry, Jaime would become silent and withdrawn, and Tyrion would simply shrug it off, while Tywin would spit out the name like a curse. He didn’t bother to investigate the matter further since it wasn’t his business. “Does this Martell worry you?” But now watching the way Cersei bit her bottom lip, the worry that echoed in her gaze, and her hands fisting her skirt dress and the knuckles becoming white, perhaps he should have been more aware of the situation. “Do you want me to take care of him?”

“No.” She shook her head. Trystane Martell had not wronged her or her family. Myrcella would never forgive her if she threatened him in any form. “He has done no wrong to my family or me to warrant his death.”

“Yet you dislike his family.”

“While Myrcella likes his.” A sad smile covered on her lips. “It’s no surprise really… the Martells are to the Lannisters what the Starks are to the Baratheons. The only difference being that the Starks and Baratheons get along.”

“So you fell for one of them.”

“I didn’t fall for one.”

“Of course not for Cersei Lannister loves no man.”

“I do.”

“You can’t name your brothers.” He smirked when she glared at him.

“Love is such a strong word, but I have liked a few men and I am fond of even fewer.” Her hand came to rest on his cheek.

The smirk dropped from his lips as he held her gaze. “What did Joffrey say to the Martell?”

“He wants Sansa, but there’s more to it. Tyrion won’t tell me over the phone.”

“Joffrey won’t kill her.”

“I know, but I’m worried about what he will do to her.” A knock on the door had the conversation coming to an end. Cersei took her hand off his cheek and let it rest on the table. Bronn stood up from his seat and leaned against the wall behind Cersei’s chair on her right. “Come in.”

One of her maids opened the door. “Mr. Varys is here.”

“Send him in.” Cersei watched silent with an impassive face as Varys also known as ‘The Spider’ and ‘The Master of Whisperers’ stepped into the room with a pleasant smile.

His gaze on her before moving to Bronn and his smile widened slightly more before he looked back at Cersei. “It has been a while since we have last spoken. I believe almost eight months now.”

“I’m glad to see that your memory is still as sharp as ever.” Cersei smiled at him pleasantly. “Please take a seat.”

Bronn liked the man and respected him for he knew the right cards to play, but he did not trust him. Their paths had crossed multiple times over the years when he came to advise Robert Baratheon. Now with him dead along with Tywin Lannister the man had turned to Cersei to keep ties with the Lannisters. _More like keeping an eye on them instead of helping._ Pawns in a game, that’s what they all were. Now the question is what game was being played at the moment?

“If you have called for me then I can only assume that the unsettling news my little birds have informed me of is true.” Varys said addressing the reason why Cersei called him.

“And what is that news?”

“Myrcella has been taken by none other than her older brother Joffrey Baratheon.”

Even now the words still made her heart wretch with a vivid feeling of pain. “Who else knows of this?”

“Only those that are involved. From what I have gathered word of her being taken has not spread yet.” Varys placed his hands over his lap and twined his fingers together. “I have also been informed that the families have been moving and gathering. Alliances that were made years ago are being called upon. The peace that once reigned has just been breached.”

Cersei stood from her seat and walked across the room to where the liquor cabinet was. She grabbed a bottle; her hand slightly shook as she poured the amber liquid into a glass. “Do you think that the families will turn against one another again?” She could still remember the blood in her hands, could still feel the warmth of it. Cersei drowned the liquor in one gulp feeling her throat burn and her eyes water. She remembered the fear she had felt when she saw that man standing in Tyrion’s room. She remembered the knife gleaming in the moonlight and how it cut into her hands. That night she fought for not only her life, but also Tyrion’s.

“It was bound to happen again. We all knew especially Robert; his will is testament of that.”   

“He knew Joffrey was going to be the one to break it.” Cersei grabbed her glass along with another one and the bottle before walking back to the desk. “That is why he disinherited him.”

“What he did not count on was the so called friends Joffrey has made, those that want him to be the head of the Baratheon family.”

She poured the amber liquid in both glasses before passing one to him. “What will they accomplish in the end?”

“The families that were not favored will rise. We both know that even though Robert did a good job in keeping the families under control he did show favoritism to the Starks, Arryns, and Lannisters. They were the only to truly prosper when Aerys was taken out. The Tyrell and Martell could always fend for themselves. The same can’t be said about the Greyjoys.”

Cersei went tense at the name. “They have been quiet all these years.”

“Of course they would. Eddard Stark had Balon Greyjoy’s heir, but that no longer seems the case. Theon stays with the Starks because he wants to. Even though Balon may be old he is not blind, he no longer has a reason to hold back from going against the Starks or the Baratheons.”

He didn’t have to elaborate his point. Cersei knew what he meant. What better way of getting back at both families than to support and use one of their own against them. If he does somehow succeed at getting his revenge on the Baratheons, the Lannisters and the Starks will soon follow because of how intertwined both families were to the Baratheons. “Other than the Greyjoy, what other families can be involved?”

“I am not sure.” Varys took a sip from his drink. He knew who else could be involved, but that information he was not going share just yet. He had to find out exactly what was going on before making his next move.

 _Robert had promised me I would never have to shed blood again. That so long as he lived my loved ones will not bleed. Now he is dead and my family will be the first to be taken down when the time comes._ Jaime was no longer young and there was only so much he could do. Tyrion was better at persuading people than fighting. Her sweet Tommen will suffer the most if he were forced to take the life of another and they will break him if they kept him alive. Her darling Myrcella will never be the same if she survived the entire ordeal. She had the highest chance of making it alive to the very end and Cersei didn’t know whether to pray that her daughter would or cry for what her life will be if she did.     

 ** _“… that doesn’t change the fact that she is my daughter… our daughter. Protect her Cersei. Protect our daughter for I no longer can.”_** Robert’s voice echoed in her mind. It was the last thing he had ever asked of her. _I will Robert. I will get our girl back and I will protect her with my life._ She was a Lannister, a lion. _Hear me roar._ She had killed before to keep her family safe and she will not hesitate to kill again. _Never turn against your own blood._ Joffrey, her eldest son who she had loved dearly, had broken the one rule that had been engraved into her, Jaime, and Tyrion. The one rule she had engraved into each of her children, but it seemed to not stick with Joffrey. He had broken it when taking Myrcella and in doing so Cersei no longer acknowledged him as her son. _Taking a cub from a lioness will be the last mistake you will ever make._ She vowed to herself as she drank her whiskey.

“Varys tell your little birds to keep their ears and eyes open for any sign of my daughter.” Her eyes narrowed on him. “I want her back with me as soon as possible.”

“I will come straight to you when I have more information.” He placed the glass on the desk. “It was nice speaking with you again I only wish it was under different circumstances.”

“I feel the same way.” She said being polite and with a forced smile watched as he left.

Bronn waited a few moments after the door close before speaking. “He’s hiding something.”

“I know.” Cersei leaned back against her chair and rubbed her temples. “He always is.”

“Why do you speak with him?”

“Because as of right now he’s the only one that can give me answers.”

“Answers that only benefit him.”

“That may be the case.” She glanced at him. “But I don’t have much a choice right now and I need all the help I can get to get Myrcella back. I need her and Tommen by my side when the power struggle between the families begins again. The signs were there. Jon Arryn’s death had been the first sign and Robert’s death was the catalyst. We were all blind for the past three years.”

 

* * *

 

Robb entered his study and left the door slightly opened making a mental note to fix the doorknob later. He took a seat, his elbows came to rest on the desk and his hands cradled his head. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath trying to sort through his thoughts. _I have to make a plan._ He opened his eyes and opened a drawer to pull out a black piece of paper and with his other hand grabbed a pen. _Families that can be trusted: Baratheon (need to contact Tommen), Tyrell (need to speak with Olenna),_ Thinking about the elderly woman caused Robb to shudder. The few times they crossed paths he felt like she was judging him. Not to mention she made him feel like a child with just one look. The woman had a gift and he heard that her sharp tongue was legendary. He didn’t know if it was true, but he really hoped to never be at the receiving end. Maybe he could get Margaery to talk to her. _Targaryen (Dany, Rhaenys, and Aegon), Lannister (Get Tyrion or Jaime to contact Kevan if possible), Martell (Maybe, so far only Trystane.), Tully (Brynden and Edmure), Mormont (Dacy and Maege), Umber (Greatjon and Smalljon), and Karstark (Rickard, Harrion, Eddard and Torrhen,), Reed._ Robb placed the pen down and rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming along.

“Robb.”

He looked up to see Theon standing on the other side of the desk. “What is it?”

“Why didn’t you let me go?”

“I’m not going to risk Joffrey finding out about you helping look for Myrcella. You’re my right hand man and I need you here.”

“Joffrey already knows I will look for her.” Theon struggled to keep his voice low instead of yelling at Robb like he wanted to. “I’m not a Stark.”

“I heard what he said…” Robb twined his fingers together covering his mouth so only his eyes and nose were visible. “Do you think that matters to me in the end? You being a Greyjoy and me being a Stark? Our last names change nothing. It does not change the years you spent living with us, it does not change the fact that I view you as a brother, and it does not change the fact that there is nothing I wouldn’t do to make sure you stay alive.”

“That’s supposed to be my job.”

“I trust Jon and Rickon to listen to me.” Robb continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Sansa is in no condition to rebel even if she doesn’t agree with my decisions. As long as Bran is in university, he’s safe from all this. Arya and you are the ones I worry for most. Arya, because no matter how much I tell her not to do something, it’s in her nature to do the opposite. I swear my father was a saint to have so much patience to deal with her. Did you know for her sixteenth birthday Jon and I saved money to buy her a dagger?” He chuckled softly. “She wasn’t into switchblades. She wanted a dagger and went as far as to ask dad for it and he said no. She was only a year younger than me when the incident happened and it was all I could think about. What if she goes through the same thing I did? At least I had you to watch my back that time, but who would have hers?”

“I would have.”

“You can’t be everywhere at once. This was before Arya and Gendry hanged out more frequently. It was one of the reasons why I accepted him dating her. I knew that if Gendry was there Arya wouldn’t be alone. If she snuck out anywhere she would always make sure to have Gendry tag along. Jon and I gave Arya that dagger because we wanted her to be able to protect herself. We won’t always be there to protect her no matter how much we want to be. I wanted to give her a fighting chance if someone tried going after her.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“My father placed a gun in your hands and told you to call it your own. He wanted the same thing for you that I want for Arya.”

“I chose to become the Stark’s sworn sword.”

“I don’t need someone to dirty their hands for me.” Robb growled. “I need someone to stand next to me and dirty their hands with me. Father had that bond with Robert and they were like brothers.”

“Is that what you want?”

“What I want doesn’t matter?” He slammed his fist against the desk. “What you want, that’s what matters.”

“Why are you asking this?”

“More than anything, right now, I need to surround myself with people I can trust Theon. I need to know they will listen, that their emotions will not govern their actions. I can’t risk losing another person I hold dear.”

“Do you think this may be connected with your father’s death?”

“Maybe…” It was too soon to tell. The only ones who knew the truth about his father’s death was his mother, Jon, and Theon. Arya and Rickon along with people outside the family were told that Ned Stark died in a car accident. His father was in a car accident, but he was dead before the accident happened. It had been a set up and whoever was behind it knew how to cover their tracks. Robert had died in a similar incident only for him it was a hit and run. He died in the hospital and that was three years ago. From what Robb had been told, Tywin had gotten mysteriously ill and within a week he died that had been two years ago. His father died the year before. It seemed that each year the head of a big family was dying. This was no coincidence. _Who will be next?_

“Don’t worry Robb I have your back. Whatever the hell is going on we’ll figure it out after we get Myrcella back.”

“Of course.” _We need to get her away from Joffrey as soon as possible._

“Robb, there’s something I have to do. It’s nothing dangerous and I’ll be back by dinner.”

“Theon—”

“I’ll take Tyrion with me.”

“I guess it’s better than going by yourself.” Robb fought back a smile as Theon grinned. “Be careful.”

“I always am.” He saluted him.

“Smartass.” Theon’s laughter echoed through the room as he left. Once again alone Robb looked down at the list he had been making. _I know I am forgetting something… someone._ He took out his cell phone having the sudden urge to call someone, but not remembering who at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Tyrion had barely put his cell phone in his pocket and was already making plans to question Sansa about the Cleganes when Theon opened the front door. “You are to come with me.”

“What?” Tyrion looked at him suspiciously. “Where?”

“I need to go somewhere. We’ll be back by seven.”

“It’s not like I have a choice in this matter.” Tyrion sighed. “The sooner we get the done the sooner we will be back. The last thing I want is Cersei throwing a tantrum for making her wait.”

Theon walked passed him toward his car. “Do you want to call her back?”

“She’ll call me when she arrives.” Tyrion opened the passenger and got in.

Theon glanced at him after he finished buckling in and turning on the car.

“Aha!” Tyrion exclaimed when was able to buckle in and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. “I still have it.”

“You ready?”

“I’ve been ready.” Tyrion took out his phone again and sent a text to Cersei informing her that he will be gone from Winterfell and won’t be back until late in the evening. “Would you like me to drive on the way back?”

Theon didn’t know if he was joking or not, so he thought it was safer to remain silent.

“I can drive.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

“Where exactly are we going?”

“To Myrcella’s apartment near Riverrun.”

“You know I was surprised when she purchased her first apartment there. Jaime thought she would settle down in Sunspear near the Martells. Cersei had hoped she would come back to Casterly Rock or live in Lannisport near the family.” Tyrion chuckled. “I told her she was crazy if she thought Myrcella would return to her after their fallout, but Cersei did not listen. She really had her mind settled on Myrcella returning.”

“Where did you think she was going to settle down?”

“I know my niece well. She will not settle in just one place at least not until she finds someone worth settling down with.”

“It seems that way with Trystane.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Greyjoy. If she did she would have sold her other apartments.”

 _She would have sold the one that had been ours._ Yet the thought did not bring him any joy it only brought bittersweet nostalgia.

“From what I have gathered, they’re just close friends that live together. It’s not surprising since Trystane was there for her when she was in Dorne.”

Theon’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had not known how bad her situation had been at first and the only reason he found out was because he had overheard Robert and Ned speaking about it. When he had questioned Arya and Rickon about it neither had known about it. Sansa had been out of the question for the mere fact that she was attending Reach University. Myrcella would have not shared her problems with her for everyone knew how stressed Sansa was with her classes, clubs, and internships. Robb did not speak much with Myrcella to begin with and Theon knew that she was not comfortable speaking about personal matters with him. Jon was the only one who had a clue because he found out the same way, but was not sure. Gendry, Edric, nor Tommen would bring it up and if it was mentioned they would change the subject. The only response he had gotten from Mya was a glare. At the time Shireen had stopped coming over and Stannis and Renly had suddenly become very difficult people to find in family gatherings. _I was supposed to be there for her._ But duty and honor had gotten in the way and phone calls were a poor substitution for being there for her. As much as he disliked Trystane for taking his place, he was glad that she had someone there for her in the end. Someone, who could stop what they were doing at any time and go to her without hesitation.

“You know she did ask about you when I would visit her in Dorne.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m not blind Theon. I see the way her friendship with Trystane bothers you. You’re worried that he has replaced you.”

“I’m not. There’s no way in hell Trystane can.”

“Do you believe that?”

“Of course.” He cursed himself for hesitating a moment.

“Good and don’t you forget it. Trystane and you are two different people. The only thing you have in common is that the both of you care for Myrcella and she cares for the both of you. I need you to make peace with him so we can all work together to find her.”

“I know.” _I won’t fail her again._

* * *

 

Jaime pulled up to the closed gates of King’s Landing. “How do we get—” The gates began to open. “Did you do that?”

“No,” Trystane looked at the security box, where the guard in charge of the gates should have been, and saw it was empty. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. “Go in cautiously.”

Shireen had already dialed Mya’s phone who rode with Gendry and Edric in the car behind them. “Mya tell Gendry and Edric we might have company.”

“Got it. Boys arm yourselves.” Was the last thing Shireen heard before Mya hung up.

“We should have made you checked the security cameras before arriving.”

“I checked them before leaving to Winterfell. Nothing seemed amiss, the estate was empty.”

Shireen looked out her window frowning at the vacant estate. “Someone must have returned to leave Myrcella’s cell phone here.” Even with all its glamour it filled her with trepidation. Aerys Targaryen used to live there. He had been the one to govern the families and make sure the peace between them was upheld. His family had been able to do so for generations and yet he had failed. He had gone mad. She heard stories about him and none were good. It was because of him that many of the families began to rebel and turn against one another.

She did not know much of the details for her father did not like speaking about it and warned her not to ask her uncle Robert. Her uncle Renly had barely been a boy when it happened. All she knew was that it was Jaime who killed Aerys in the end and her uncle Robert was named predecessor. The Baratheons took the place of the Targaryens. It was here that Aerys Targaryen had many killed and it was here that he had been killed. This was also the place Joffrey had brought Sansa to and tortured her. A chill went down her spine just thinking that Joffrey might have returned with Myrcella to drop the cell phone off. King’s Landing was a place filled with blood and death. No good had ever come of it and Shireen wanted nothing more than to burn it to the ground.

“More than likely, but the question is, do we go in guns blazing or sneaking in?”

“I think the sneaking in part went up in flames when the gates opened for us. They already know we’re here.”

“So guns blazing it is.”

“No!” Shireen grabbed Jaime’s shoulder before he could get out the car.  “No shooting. We don’t even know if someone is in there. It’s going to be a waste of ammunition that we may need for later.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Jaime asked her curiously. It was one of the few times he has seen her determined.

“We go in cautiously. You and Gendry go in first since the both of you are quick to react in case of anything. Edric and Mya will remain by the front doors until you finish sweeping the first floor. Trystane and I will remain by the cars in case we need to make a quick getaway.”

“No,” Trystane got out the car. “I’m going in there.”

“Quit being stubborn.” Shireen growled as she followed him out the car. “We need you alive in order to find Myrcella. If this is a trap then we have to make sure you come out of it alive.” She poked him on the chest. “You and Myrcella were the only ones able to locate Joffrey and get close enough to take back Sansa when no one else could for two years. Now imagine how much longer it will take for us to find Myrcella without you. How long she will be in Joffrey’s grasp suffering his beatings. You know as well as I that he does not plan on returning her to us.”

The anger in him was drained with her words. She was right and he felt useless as Jaime, Gendry, Mya, and Edric looked at them.

“Gendry go with Jaime.” Shireen said breaking the silence that formed around them. “Edric, I want you and Mya to stand guard by the front doors.”

“You heard her.” Jaime left the group with Gendry right behind him. Mya and Edric glanced at each other worried before looking back at Shireen who had her hands on her hips glaring at them. “We’ll have them covered.” Mya grabbed Edric by the back of his shirt and began to drag him away.

“I want to be alive when Myrcella is found,” Shireen said to Trystane more gently, “don’t you?”

“I do.” Tyrstane leaned against the car feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“Then we have to make sure we survive this along with our loved ones.”

 

* * *

 

Jaime knew the layout of the estate like the back of his hand. He had once worked for Aerys Targaryen and had become one of his most trusted mercenaries. The man never knew that his loyalties had always lain with his family and not with him. But his family was not the only reason he had killed Aerys. He had killed the man before his father had called him to give him the order. He had squeezed the trigger right before Tywin’s call came in. His reasons were his own and he thought his father would never know. _How wrong I was._ Jaime pushed back the resentment as he walked into the estate cautiously. His eyes moved right to left taking in every detail. Trying to find any shadow lurking that may jump out at them.

“Jaime…”

He looked over his shoulder to see Gendry entering the dining room. He bit back a curse as he retraced his steps and followed the Baratheon. A scathing retort at the tip of his tongue as he entered the dining room only see Gendry holding a red and black cell phone.

“I found it.” He looked over it to see six missed calls, two voicemails and one text message. There was a call from Trystane, another from Theon and Tyrion, and two from Jaime. The sixth call was from a number that had no name and the text message was from Rickon. “We should go.”

Jaime didn’t argue as he followed Gendry out. Mya and Edric waited for him to exit before following.

“We found it.” Gendry tossed it to Trystane. “There was one call that had unrecognized number as well as two voicemails.”

“I left her one.” Trystane looked through missed calls to see it was the same number Joffrey had called him.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I really hate being out here in the open.” Jaime looked around them to see nothing amiss, but it still bothered him. “We’ll hear the voicemail when we’re on our way. Shireen can call Mya and have her put it on speaker that way everyone hears it.” He didn’t wait for them to agree as he walked toward the driver’s side of the car. Once Shireen and Trystane were in the car he glanced at the rear view mirror to make sure Gendry, Mya, and Edric were in their car before speeding out of there. King’s Landing held no good memories for him and if it was up to him he would never set foot there again, but it seemed that fate had different plans. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this may not be the last time he will see King’s Landing.

 

* * *

 

Theon, instead of using the key under the welcome mat, used his own copy to open the door. Tyrion remained silent about the matter as he walked into the apartment for the first time. It was strange that he had never visited before. This was the first apartment she had ever bought, but he did not want to intrude. She bought it to get away from the family. It was her sanctuary and so Tyrion never asked and Myrcella had not offered. _Yet she gave Theon a key._ He looked over his shoulder and caught off guard by anguish he saw on Theon’s face.

Theon had been there hours before, but this time it was different. He stepped further into the room, but the homely feel he once felt was gone. She wasn’t there and no matter how long he waited she will not walk in through the door smiling. She will not run to him when she saw him and he will not be able to lift her into his arms and spin her. He won’t hear her laughter. Joffrey made sure of that when invaded the apartment and he took her. All he had now were memories that echoed in this apartment. Theon walked into the kitchen to see a dirty bowl in the sink before opening the fridge to see it stocked with food.

A small sad smile curved on his lips when he saw the beer bottles. Myrcella did not like beer, but she would always buy him some when she would go grocery shopping without him. It was something he liked. He remembered the few times they would share a bottle because he would tease her about not spending time with people who did not drink beer with him. Her brow would furrow, her nose would wrinkle, and her lips would purse as her eyes slightly watered. It was those times Theon found her to be adorable and would pull her into his arms. She was one of the few people he allowed himself to be affectionate with in any form.

“Theon.”

It was then he realized that he had grabbed one of the beers. His hand holding it tightly as if wanting to shatter it and the sudden urge to throw it against the wall clawed at him. _Snap out of it._ He took a deep breath that left him feeling empty before looking at Tyrion. “Do you want one?”

“Sure.” Tyrion in all honesty did not but the last thing he wanted was to help pull glass of out the Theon’s palm.

Theon popped the cap off before handing to Tyrion as he walked out the kitchen and toward the bedroom. “Make yourself at home. The remote is by the cable box if you want to watch TV.”

“Thanks.” Tyrion took a sip from his beer crushing the urge to follow Theon and instead walked to the living room. Next to the TV furniture there was a book shelf. The first two shelves along with the fourth and fifth shelves were filled with books. The third shelf had photos. There was one of Jon, Robb, and Theon huddled together. Robb and Theon had forced Jon in the middle both were grinning, while a small smile curved on Jon’s lips. There was another one with Myrcella hugging a chuckling Shireen as she smiled. Then there was Renly with an arm wrapped around Loras’ shoulders holding him close as they both smiled at the camera. Stannis looking up from his paperwork, Tyrion thought he could see the corner of his right lip was slightly tilted upward, but wasn’t sure.

His gaze landed on a photo of Jaime throwing a four-year-old Myrcella into the air. The more he continued to look at the photo he swore he could hear the sound of her laughter. _Where has all the time gone?_ Tyrion took a deep breath to calm himself, but it was all for naught when he saw the photo next to it. It was of him holding a recently born Myrcella. He had arrived late to the hospital. Cersei had already given birth to her. When he had asked to hold her, his father had said no and Cersei was reluctant to do so. It was Jaime who told Cersei that it would be find. The next thing Tyrion knew he was sitting on a chair with Jaime walking toward him holding Myrcella gently in his arms. His older brother carefully placed Myrcella in his arms and corrected him on how to hold her. He hadn’t even realized Jamie had taken a photo, for his eyes were only on his niece and the way her small hand grasped his finger and unknowingly grasped his heart as well. _Myrcella._ Tyrion closed his eyes when he felt them burning. His body trembled from the sudden onslaught of emotions. The desire to hurt Joffrey more than ever burned within him.

He opened his eyes once he felt he reigned in his emotions and continued to look at the photos. A small smile curved on his lips when he saw the next one had Cersei in it. She had an arm wrapped around Tommen and the other around Myrcella holding them close as her hands held a book. Even Joffrey had come to join them for story time. He sat by his mother’s feet, his head resting against her knee. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit him; he ached for a time much simpler. The remaining photos were of Arya and Gendry, Edric sticking his tongue out, Mya and her boyfriend Lothor, and there was even one of Trystane and with few members Tyrion recognized as the Martell family.

It was the last photo he saw that made him pause for a moment. Theon had his arms wrapped around Myrcella and was kissing her on the cheek. His niece was blushing prettily as she smiled and took the picture. _Why didn’t you get with Greyjoy?_ He looked down at the fifth shelf to see a few scrapbooks and pulled one out. Tyrion placed the beer bottle on the shelf before taking a seat on the floor and opening it. He flipped passed the first page to second one, his brow furrowing the more he flipped through it. Various pictures of Theon and Myrcella grinning, kissing (on the cheek, forehead or temple) laughing and smiling stared back at him.

“Tyrion.”

He looked up to see Theon holding a luggage bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking through your scrapbooks.”

He walked toward him, the strap of the luggage bag slipped down his shoulder and fell on the floor. “Myrcella made those.” His gaze focused only on the photos and his heart wretched at the sight of them. “She said it was for us to remember all the good times we had…”

“What were you to my niece Greyjoy?”

“We were friends.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“She was more than that.” Theon growled at him as he snatched the scrapbook from his hands. “She was a close friend. We went out on dates and nothing came of it.” He really wanted Tyrion to drop the subject. Myrcella nor him could name what they had once. They used to be friends, but that all change a week before she went to Dorne. He had chosen duty and family over her. Even when Ned gave him a chance he had chosen the same. All he had were the Starks. His father no longer wanted him, his sister had not spoken to since he had been forced to live with the Starks, and his mother… Balon would not tell him what had become of her. He would be utterly alone if he left the Starks. Even when Myrcella had told him that she would be there for him, he wanted to believe her, but a part of him feared she would grow tired of him. That he wasn’t good enough. He hadn’t been enough for Sansa, how could he ever be enough for Myrcella?

Then there was the issue with what he felt for Sansa or better yet what he hasn’t stopped feeling for her. Instead of pulling them apart, this brought him closer to Myrcella for she felt the same way about his best friend Robb. Only she could make him forget about Sansa and the Starks and only he could make her forget about Robb and her family. There were multiple times he could have asked her to be his girlfriend, to cement whatever was between them, but he couldn’t. Not when he knew in the end he would put the Starks in front of her. He won’t ever stop being their sworn sword and he could never ask her to be second. The month he had gone off grid, after Sansa went on her honeymoon with Joffrey, Myrcella had invited him to come live with her to get away from everything. He knew that as much as it was for him it was also for herself because Sansa had turned her back on her and she needed someone to reassure her that her friendship did matter. Theon had known Myrcella almost as long as Sansa did.

After the month had come and gone, Theon had been tempted to move in with her. In the end he went back to Winterfell where he belonged no matter how much he longed to stay with her. He couldn’t put her first and so he left her side with a hug, a final kiss, and a promise to see her again. She had given him his own copy of a key to the apartment in case he ever wanted to get away again. She would make sure to keep the fridge stocked for him. She had completed her end of the deal, but Theon didn’t. Whenever they made plans something came up and they would go on without seeing other. When he heard about Trystane and Myrcella moving in together he had hunted down the Martell and made him promise to protect her. He felt a little better knowing that even though he couldn’t be there for her, that it wasn’t him living with her, the person that had taken his place would be able to look after her. He wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t jealous and that a part of him didn’t dislike the Martell because he reminded him of what he couldn’t be for Myrcella.                      

Even though he is in love with Sansa, a part of him would always love Myrcella for she had been there when no one else was. As a child she tried to cheer him up with chocolate chip cookies and milk, as a teenager she would text him and call him when he was angry and then force him to go out to eat with her or play in the arcades, and as an adult she would look after him when he got wasted or join him for drinks when he wasn’t. She would keep him company when no one else could handle him and would wait no matter how long it took for him to spill what was wrong.

And so Theon summarized his relationship with Myrcella in two words. “It’s complicated.” He placed the scrapbook back where it belonged.

Tyrion glared at him for a moment longer before smirking at him amused. “When isn’t it?”

He picked up the luggage bag and grabbed the bottle. “Are you going to finish it?”

“No.”

“Then why even…” Theon shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and threw the beer down the drain before rinsing the glass bottle and placing it in the bucket for recycling. “Hold this.”

Tyrion grunted when he caught the luggage bag Theon swung at him. He bit back a retort when he saw Theon wash the dirty bowl.

“I don’t want her coming back to a mess.”

 

* * *

 

 _Greyjoy (keep an eye on Balon.) Bolton._ Robb paused in writing as he continued to look at the name Bolton. From all the families that swore fealty to the Starks, Robb even as a child did not like the Boltons. His father had told him to know his men and Robb had tried when growing up. He could get along with the Umbers, Karstarks, Mormonts, and Reeds, but Boltons he could not. Since a child Robb did not like Roose Bolton, the current head of the Bolton family, but he wasn’t the only one Theon had more than once voiced his dislike toward the man. Jon never said anything, but he never corrected either of them. Robb as a child could not understand how his father was able to speak with that man, but as he grew up he realized that his father did many things he did not like. It wasn’t until he took his place that Robb realized why. _To keep the peace._ But he knew soon enough it will fall to hell. _Why did it have to happen when father is gone?_ Robb felt trapped in a position he did not want. Being raised to become the next head of the Stark family did not prepare him for this. _I’m not ready for this._ His family lives will not be the only ones depending on him, so many lives others will be as well.

His cell phone ringing brought him back his thoughts. He answered it without looking at who it was. “Hello.”

_“Robb.”_

The sound of his girlfriend’s voice had him biting back a curse as he remembered who and what he had forgotten. “Jeyne.” He glanced at the clock to see it was a few minutes passed seven. “I’m so sorry I forgot about our plans tonight.”

 _“It’s okay Robb.”_ She told him softly and he could already imagine the smile that accompanied her words. _“You’ve been busy searching for Sansa.”_

He felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water on him. How had he forgotten to tell her that Sansa was back with them? “Sansa was found.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Myrcella found her and now she is back with us.”

 _“That’s great news Robb!”_ When Robb didn’t share in her enthusiasm she became worried. _“Something else happened?”_

“Joffrey has taken Myrcella and is demanding Sansa back.”

 _“Oh God…”_ Jeyne gasped having heard of Joffrey and what it can only mean. _“What are you planning on doing?”_

“I’m planning on keeping Sansa safe here and getting Myrcella back.” Robb rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure how long this search is going to be Jeyne. I won’t be able to—”

_“I know. Do what you have to do and then come back to me.”_

“I will try my best.” He couldn’t make her promises not when he had suspicions that things were going to turn deadly.

_“I love you.”_

Once again he found himself hesitating to utter the words back. He shouldn’t be not when she meant so much to him. His mouth opened only to close when nothing would come to out. _I don’t deserve her._

“Robb.”

He looked at his mother standing by the doorway.

“It’s time for dinner.”

“I’ll be right there.” He told her before speaking to Jeyne. “I have to go. I’ll call you back when I can.” Robb hung up and tossed his cell phone on the desk as if it burned his hand. There were many things he would do for Jeyne without hesitating except for saying those three words back.  He really was a shitty boyfriend. Robb shook his head to clear the negative thoughts away and stood from his seat feeling drained.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Cersei wanted was to meet with all the Starks at the same time and that is exactly what happened as one of the maids led her to the dining room. Any conversation that had been going on ended when the maid announced her presence. She felt herself growing tense under their gaze. It didn’t help that Sansa would not meet her gaze after one quick look.

It was Robb who broke the awkward silence. “I was not expecting you this late. If I had known you were coming we would have waited for you.”

“Tyrion did not inform you of my plans to arrive here.”

“No, but it could have been because he went with Theon.” He motioned to the empty seats. “Please join us, the both of you.”

Cersei was about to decline, but Bronn stepped in. “Don’t mind if we do I’m starving.” She glared at him as he pulled out a chair for her before walking to the across the room to the other side of the table. He took the empty seat beside Arya and across from Cersei.

“That seat is for Gendry.”

“Arya.” Catelyn warned as Rickon snickered.

“No it’s fine.” Bronn smirked as he stood for the seat and moved to the next one. “The last thing I want is to start a lover’s quarrel.” He winked at her.

Dany quickly snatched Arya’s butter knife just as she reached for it and handed it to Jon who was fighting back a smile when Arya turn to glare at them.

“Do you know what time Tyrion will be returning?” Cersei asked Robb to take attention from Bronn taunting Arya with his butter knife.

“Theon said they will be back by now.” Robb glanced at his cell phone that lay on the table worried. Theon would have called him if something happened.

“What about Jaime?”

“He went with Tyrstane, Shireen and her cousins to King’s Landing.”

Cersei felt a chill go down her spine at the name. “Why there?”

“Robb.” Catelyn cut her son off before he could respond. “We do not discuss business during dinner.”

“I apologize Cersei, but we will have to until after dinner is done.” He glanced from to Bronn. “The both of you can join me in my study and I can inform what has happened so far.”

“I will greatly appreciate it.” Cersei gave him a forced smile before taking a sip from her wine.

The doorbell rang.

“It has to be Gendry and the others.”

“Arya, stay in your seat.”

Robb glanced at his youngest sister amused, but had to quickly look away when she glared at him. She had yet to forgive him for making her stay.

“I’m sorry for returning so late.”

“It’s only Tyrion.” Arya sighed causing Margaery to reach over and pat her hand.

“I’m sorry for being such a disappointment.” Tyrion japed before greeting his older sister with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled when her gaze narrowed on him. “I did send you a text.”

“You did not.” Cersei pulled out her cell phone and went to her inbox to see that she did have one from Tyrion. “I really need to get a new phone. It didn’t even make a sound.”

“Maybe you have it on silent.”

“I do not.”

“Where’s Theon?”

Tyrion looked away from Cersei to meet Robb’s gaze. “He’s gone to put a few things away in his room.”

“Hey Arya.” Rickon called out to his older sister. “When you spoke with Trystane what did he say?”

“They were close.” Arya looked at Tyrion. “He didn’t seem surprised when I told him that his scan ended and no results came out.”

Theon walked in and nodded at Robb in greeting before taking a seat beside Bronn. “Why is there an empty seat beside Arya?”

“It’s for Gendry.”

“Really now?” Theon looked at Arya amused.

“Shut it the both of you.”

“Careful Theon,” Bronn nudged him with his elbow, “she might try stabbing us with her butter knife… oh wait she doesn’t have one.”

The juice Theon had been drinking came spilling out of his mouth.

Cersei cursed as she moved closer to Margaery’s side. Margaery couldn’t decide which was funnier the horror on Cersei’s face or the way Theon was trying hard not to laugh while regaining his composure. Bronn burst out laughing. A smile had curved on Jon’s lips as he quickly handed Theon a napkin. Dany covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but it did nothing to stop the chuckles. Arya was clutching her stomach as she laughed out loud, while Rickon was in a similar position except his fist pounded against the table. Robb bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing and shook his head slightly when his mother glanced at him, but there was no denying the smile that refused to go away. It was Sansa’s small laugh that had Catelyn relaxing.

“Did you see that?” Sansa turned to Robb smiling like a child. “He spat it all out.”

Robb leaned toward her. “Should we ask him to do it again?”

“No.” She shook her head smiling. “Mom would murder him and I really don’t want to lose Theon.”

“It’s good to know that some people can still laugh and smile at a time like this.”

Robb looked at the doorway to see a maid standing nervously beside a furious looking Jaime and next to him stood Trystane with an impassive face and a red and black cell phone clutched in his hand. Mya and Edric stood behind them. Robb could tell something was wrong.

“Where’s Shireen?” Rickon asked worried when he didn’t see her.

Arya became worried as well when Gendry wasn’t there.

“They’re outside calling Stannis and Renly.”

“What happened?” Robb stood from his seat.

“Joffrey left us another message.”

 

* * *

 

Once everyone was gathered in the living room Trystane put the phone on speaker and played the voicemail.

_“Trystane, I see that you formed a group with my uncle Jaime and my cousins. How very interesting, but not surprising… except for uncle Jaime. The last time I heard of him he was overseas chasing a ghost.”_

Robb glanced Jaime to see his hands clenched into fists before glancing at Cersei and Tyrion to see them looking at Jaime worried.

_“Enough gossiping let’s get back to the matter at hand. You have my wife and I have Myrcella. Neither of us wants to give up the other so let play a game with no rules. Let’s see which our teams can get Sansa or Myrcella first. But the game doesn’t end there. Our lives are on the line and the game ends only when you or I die along with our teams. That way whoever gets Sansa and Myrcella gets to keep them. Are you willing not only to place your life on the line for Myrcella, but others as well? You have a month to decide. I will get in contact with you and I will give you a location on where to bring Sansa if you decide not to play this game. If you don’t show up then I know you have accepted. One more thing, tell the Starks they are automatically in the game for having Sansa. They as well as you have one month to decide and prepare yourselves.”_

“Is there mo—”

_“Cella is there anything you want to say to Trystane or our family.”_

Cersei stopped breathing when she heard Mrycella’s voice.

_“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen… not like this.”_

She forced her heart to harden against the pain she heard in her daughter’s voice. Breaking down will not help get her back.

_“Trys… unbent, unbowed, unbroken.”_

_“You and those goddamn annoying words!”_

Outside Cersei appeared calm and collected, but her eyes voiced out the anger she was restraining. Deep inside herself, her very being cried out for Myrcella when she heard the slap right before the voicemail ended. _He’s hurting her… Robert he’s hurting our little girl._

“He never said anything about returning Myrcella if Sansa is given back to him.” Robb glanced at his sister. “He never planned on giving her up.” He met Trystane’s gaze. “How did he know who you were with? Was someone there?”

“It was empty. Jaime and Gendry had searched no one was there. My only guess is that he has a hacker as well.”

“He hacked into his own security system?”

“He probably already knew we were on to him before we came for Sansa.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It would explain why he had been slow getting to Sansa that night. It was a trap.” Trystane looked Cersei. “I want to know why. This isn’t simply about money because if that were the case then Tywin made to up to Joffrey in his will.”

Jaime didn’t like the way Trystane was looking at his twin accusingly. “Hurt pride.”

“Bullshit!” Trystane glared at him. “He made an elaborate plan to lure Myrcella in without anyone catching on until it was too late!”

“Trystane calm yourself.” Robb said  before looking at Jaime. “He has a point. Earlier today Joffrey mentioned he wanted many things before mentioning he wanted Sansa back. He really meant wanting many things back. What is talking about?”

“His inheritance was split between Myrcella and Tommen.” Shireen said.

“Then why not go after Tommen as well?” Robb shook his head. “It’s not adding up. Then there’s also Stannis who took Joffrey’s place as the main head for the Baratheon family.”

“He’s acting head for the time being.” Tyrion spoke up. “His position is only temporary until it is time for the next head to step in. It should have gone to Gendry since he is the oldest son of Robert’s sons, but his claim is void since he was born out of wedlock.”

Robb knew how the rules were. He glanced at Jon who shifted in his stance uncomfortably. It should have been Jon instead of him. “Tommen would be the one. He is of age, why didn’t he take the position?He’s twenty now.”

Jaime also wondered the same thing when he heard the news. The Baratheons looked amongst each other curiously as well. They had all assumed Robert wanted Tommen to grow older. He was seventeen when his father died and everyone in the family knew how kind hearted he was. They had all been worried on how he will handle the position when he had to be cruel.     

Tyrion glanced at Cersei. “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

“I’ll tell them.”

Jaime knew he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

“Robert named Myrcella as his heir. She is to take the position of being the head for the Baratheon family when she turns twenty five.”

“You let this happen?” Jaime looked at her in disbelief.

“We did what we thought was best. Robert took every precaution.”

“If that were true Myrcella would have not been taken!” Jaime shouted. “She would be here with us!”

“She would have been here with us if you had not been so busy chasing a ghost!” Cersei snapped standing from her seat. “If you had been with your family like you were supposed to be Myrcella would have never been taken! You would have been with her that night rescuing Sansa and Joffrey would have never been able to get his hands on her!”

“Cersei calm yourself.” Tyrion stepped in between them before she did something she would regret later. “It had been a trap. He used Sansa to get Myrcella and now he wants her back.”

“Did she know?” Jaime asked not wanting to drop the subject even though Cersei words had cut deeply into him. “Did she know what her role was going to be or did you and Robert force it upon her?”

“She knew.” Cersei whispered as the fight in her left when she saw the pain in his eyes. “Robert told her and had given her a chance to say no, but she accepted. One way or another Jaime, Myrcella would have always become a head, be it for the Lannisters or the Baratheons.”

Theon leaned against the wall taking in everything that had been revealed. _We were more alike than I thought._ He ached to get Myrcella back.

“There’s only one course to take now.” Robb stood from his seat. “Joffrey has broken the treaty by taking one of the main heads.”

“Myrcella is not one yet. Not many will fight for someone about to be one oppose to one that already is. They will still think peace can be achieved without have to resort to violence for there will be another to take after Myrcella.”

“Myrcella isn’t disposable.” Gendry growled.

“I know she is not. I am only stating what others will say or think, so don’t be surprised when other families refuse to help in this cause.”

Arya crossed her arms over her chest. “They can go to hell then.”

 “Still we must summon for the other families and warn them.” Catelyn met Robb’s gaze. “He will not kill Myrcella because he does not know who will take after his sister. Tommen has been ruled out and that is why he won’t go after him.” She looked at Cersei. “Who is the next one in line?”

Cersei did not say anything except look at Shireen.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Rickon growled as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him.

“If Joffrey knows about Shireen then he knows it will be much harder getting her from Stannis.”

“I have no doubt that he already knows.” Tyrion sighed. “Myrcella being the next head was supposed to be a secret with only five people knowing and written in Robert’s will, with instructions only to be read when it was Myrcella’s twenty-fifth birthday. The only reason I know about this is because Cersei confided in me.”

“Four people of the five are dead.”

Jaime looked at Cersei concerned. “Will you be next?”

“What do you think?” A humorless chuckle slipped through her lips. “They were the main heads of a family. I’m the main head of the Lannisters.”

Any resentment or anger that Jaime could have held formed for Cersei from the words she had shouted at him left in an instant. He was supposed to be the main head of the Lannisters, but he had left and it fell onto her.

“I want my daughter back.” She looked away from her twin to look at Robb. “Are you still willing to help after everything you heard?”

“Of course.” Robb responded without any hesitation. He felt Sansa grab his hand and glanced at her as he gave it a comfort squeeze. “She’s practically family.” The words slipped out of his mouth without thinking, but it did not feel like a lie. Sansa thought of her as a sister and Rickon and Arya were close to her. Catelyn had been very fond of her, Bran would mention her a few times with amusement and even Jon would talk kindly about her when she was mentioned. Then there was Theon, Robb had to be blind not to see that he had a soft spot for her. But he couldn’t say much himself since he had barely spoken with her. He did not know her like his parents and siblings had and now he regretted it. _When I find her I will make up for it._

   

* * *

 

 It was passed 1 am and Robb still could not go to sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned it didn’t help. Even Grey Wind grew annoyed of his restlessness as he let out a low growl and jumped off the bed. “Sorry.” Robb grumbled as he tossed the covers to the side and got off the bed. “Come on, let’s do a sweep.” He grabbed a discarded t-shirt and slipped it on as he made his way toward the door. Robb opened it and waited until Grey Wind walked out first before stepping out and closing the door. Their footsteps were light and silent as they made their way down the dark hallway.

Robb stopped in front of Sansa’s door when he saw light spilling from under her door. He knocked on the door lightly before turning the door knob. “Sansa.” He whispered waiting for her to respond back before entering.

“Come in.”

He stuck his head in to see his sister nowhere sight, but her closet door was open. “What are you doing?” Robb asked as Grey Wind brushed passed him and rushed into the room. “Grey Wind.” He hissed as the wolf-hybrid jumped on the bed and came to lie beside Lady. 

“It’s okay.” Sansa stuck her head out the closet. “Come help me.”

Robb closed the door and walked toward her. “With what?”

“I can’t get that box down.” She said as they walked further into her walk in closet.

He looked up to see what she meant.

“I could have gotten a ladder but then I would risk someone hearing me and you know the rest…” A small smile curved on her lips when she caught sight of Robb grinning.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Robb glanced left to right already making note on what he could use as support to climb up and reach the box. He rubbed his hands together before using her shoe shelf on his left as a boost to jump up. His left hand grasped the end of the top shelf leaving his feet dangling. His right hand reached for the side the box and continued to drag it to the edge. When the box was beginning to tilt downward Robb let go and landed on his feet just in time to catch it. “Where do you want me to place this?” He asked as he walked passed her and out the closet.

“Place it on my desk.” Sansa was right behind him when he did and lightly shoved him out the way.

“What is so important about that box that you had to lose sleep over it?” He took a seat on the bed and scratched Lady behind her ears when she moved closer to him and placed her head on his lap.

“I wanted to remember.” She whispered as she opened the box and pulled out a photo album. “It was so hard to when I was with…”

“Sansa—”

“No, it’s okay.” The sadness in her gaze wretched at Robb’s heart. His younger sister, who used to be a romantic at heart, never let anything bring her down and had a determination that burned within her rivaling that of Arya’s, had been hurt enough to almost extinguish that flame. Her eyes were haunted with memories that she had yet to share and Robb could only wonder if she ever would or if her eyes would remain that way from now on. “I won’t be able to get through this if I can’t talk about it… I have to.”

“That may be the case, but it doesn’t have to be today. You can take your time.”

“It doesn’t feel that way, not when he has her.” Sansa opened the photo album and began flipping through the pages slowly. “I tried remembering. When I was alone I thought of dad, mom, you and Jon.” Her glistened with tears. “I thought of Bran, Rickon and even Arya. My mind would wander off to Theon… always him. Did you know that Theon had asked me to rethink about marrying Joffrey the day of the wedding?”

“What?” Robb stopped petting Lady. “He didn’t tell me.” It was then he remembered how Theon had been acting after the wedding. How it all led to the fight.

**_“You should have stopped her! She is your sister! Myrcella, who is the sister of the groom, tried stopping her!”_ **

Robb had wanted to, but his father had warned him and Jon to stay out of it because it was Sansa’s choice.

**_“I feel the same way Robb, but I would rather support her in this than have her run away with him and go behind my back to marry him. I want her to know that if anything happens her family will always be here for her. That way she will never feel she has nowhere to go and is forced to stay with him.”_ **

“All of us at one point were against it except for mom.” His hand fisted Lady’s fur. “But I think mom was hoping with all her heart that he would treat you right and make you happy. You seemed happy with him.”

“I was. He did make me happy, but he changed after we got married.” Sansa wiped her tears away. “It’s hard to imagine that the two years we dated it was all an act. Myrcella tried warning me. I should have listened to her.” She shook her head. “Joffrey hadn’t approached me until after she left for Dorne.” By the time Myrcella had returned she was already been going out with Joffrey for over a year. “I tried to remember her, but whenever I did I felt guilt and regret. Whenever I thought about the happier times I shared with her I cried harder. I ruined everything.”

“You didn’t.” Robb grabbed her wrist gently and tugged her closer.

“I said such horrible things to her. I accused her of being possessive and jealous. I called her selfish.” Her voice cracked as Robb pulled her down to sit beside him. “She was none of those things. I told her, ‘why can’t you be more like Margaery?’ The look she gave me Robb. It was as if I was the one that betrayed her.” She buried her face in Robb’s shoulder. “I hurt her and she came back for me. Now she has been taken.”

“It’s not your fault. She knew what she was getting into and she knew Joffrey was going to come for her one way or another.” Robb wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Myrcella doesn’t seem like a girl that would want you to drown in guilt.”

“No she’s not. She said ‘this is our new beginning.’” Her hand fisted his shirt. “This can’t be a new beginning… not without her. We have to get her back.”

“We will. I promise.” Robb placed his hand over hers. “Why don’t you tell me about Myrcella?”

“What do you mean?” Sansa lifted her head to look at him.

“I don’t really know her except from what I heard about her. Mother used to be fond of her, but then her opinion of Myrcella changed drastically during the wedding. It didn’t help that her brother is Joffrey and when he took you mother had to take it out on someone.” Robb frowned. “I should have stopped her. It wasn’t right. Dad would have stopped her and put an end to it.”

“You’re not dad and I am also at fault as to why mother turned against Myrcella. I have to set things right again.”

Robb nudged her lightly with his shoulder. “So tell me about this girl that everyone in my family seems to know about except for me.”

“That’s your fault.” Sansa glared at him playfully.

“Come on, enlighten me.”

“If you insist, but it’s better if I show you.” She stood up to grab the photo album before taking a seat beside him again. “From the beginning.”

“Is this a long story?”

“Yes. It’s a story that expands over eighteen years.”

“How does it end?”

“It doesn’t have an ending yet and hopefully it won’t for a very long time.”

Robb didn’t know how long he spend sitting beside Sansa as she flipped through the pages showing him different photos of her and Myrcella and telling him stories that came with it. When Sansa’s voice began drifting off and her head tilting forward with her eyes closing Robb tried persuading her to go to bed, but she refused until he promised to come back at night and hear her stories. He tucked her into bed.

“You can stay and look at the photos if you want to.” Sansa mumbled to him right before falling asleep.

He ran his hand through her hair. “I’ll take you up on your offer.” He turned on the desk lamp before turning off the room light. Grey Wind let out a whine. “Go to sleep.”  He whispered to him as he made his way to the desk. Grey Wind got off the bed and made his way to Robb. He nudged his thigh before placing his head over it. “I’ll go to sleep soon.” Robb ran his hand through his fur. His eyes focused on the photo in front of him. Unknowingly a smile curved on his lips as a six-year-old Myrcella looked back at him smiling wildly with her front two teeth missing. A sunflower held in both her hands offering to the one taking the photo. Dirt smudged her white summer dress and sunlight spilled over her from behind making her blond hair glow golden. Her emerald eyes glistened with mirth.

Without thinking his fingertips brushed over the photo. His parents, siblings, and even Theon had probably been graced with that smile, but not him. The smile fell from his lips.  Robb knew he will not get to see Myrcella smile like that when he finds her. A feeling of emptiness settled over him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really blame iamtheghostinwinterfell and myrcellatheprincess for their RP in tumblr that has me shipping TheonxMyrcella. They made it impossible not to put them in this fic as a what could have been couple.


End file.
